Nächtliche Geheimnisse 2
by olischulu
Summary: Sequel zu "Nächtliche Geheimnisse"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**Prolog**

Als John am folgenden Morgen Die Augen öffnete blieb er noch einige Zeit nachdenklich liegen und lies die gestrigen Ereignisse Revue passieren.

Er wusste Murphy's Law hatte erbarmungslos zugeschlagen.

Er wäre fast erschossen worden,

Riley war eine Spionin,

seine Mom musste Jemanden töten,

er hatte einen wichtigen Verbündeten und gleichzeitig Cameron eine Schwester verloren,

und schließlich hatte ihn seine Cameron verlassen und er verstand nicht einmal warum.

Der neue Tag konnte nicht schlimmer werden...Dachte er.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Sie saßen beim Frühstück und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Sarah dachte ständig daran, dass sie ein Leben ausgelöscht hatte. Sie hatte es für ihren Sohn getan aber dennoch war es ein Leben.

Wie Sarah dachte Derek Reese in diesem Moment an Jesse, die sie in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion im Wald verscharrt hatten. Sicher, Jesse hatte rücksichtslos versucht ihre Rache zu bekommen und hätte dabei auch ihn und sogar John geopfert aber dennoch hatte er sie geliebt. Von den Maschinen hingegen wusste er nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Obwohl er jeden Knochen im Leib spürte und übersät war mit blauen Flecken hegte er diesbezüglich keinen Groll gegen Cameron. 'Jedes Mädchen hätte so gehandelt'. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf. 'Jetzt denk ich von dem Metall schon als Mädchen'.

Riley hingegen sah immer wieder auf John, der neben ihr saß. 'Wird er mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn angelogen habe?' dachte sie verzweifelt. 'Ich hab doch nur ihn. Was wenn er mich wegschickt?'

Die Gedanken von John Connor hingegen weilten noch immer bei Cameron. Er schmiedete Pläne, wie er sie zurückgewinnen würde, verwarf diese aber immer wieder. Cameron war kein normales Mädchen, er durfte keine normalen Maßstäbe anlegen. Mit Blumen und Geschenken kam er sicherlich nicht weiter.

Als unverhofft ein Wagen vorfuhr sprangen bis auf die verletzte Riley Alle aufund selbst die reckte den Hals um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

Die Handfeuerwaffen gezogen hasteten Derek zum Hintereingang und Sarah zum Küchenfenster.

„Das ist Naomi!" Rief Sarah hinter Derek her.

„Soll mich das beruhigen", fragte Derek dessen Kopf um die Ecke der Küche lugte.

John verdrehte die Augen. „Ich geh schon", sagte er resignierend.

„Sei vorsichtig!" Rief Sarah noch.

John öffnete die Haustüre und sah sich dem farbigen Cyborg gegenüber, der seiner Cameron so sehr glich. „Hallo", war alles was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel, bevor seine Lichter für zwei Sekunden ausgingen.

Als er wieder klar Denken und Sehen konnte hielt er sich die blutende Nase und sah in das Gesicht der blonden Suzie.

Sarah sah eine Blonde junge Frau oder Maschine mit geballter Faust breitbeinig vor ihrem Sohn stehen, der nun immer weiter vor der Furie in den Wohnraum zurückwich. Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf die Blonde, bevor Naomi beruhigend abwinkte.

„Das ist dafür, dass Du ihr so weh getan hast", zischte Suzie.

„Aber...", wollte sich John verteidigen.

„Kein -Aber-. Cameron ist meine beste Freundin. Sie ist die einzige Person, der ich absolut vertraue. Selbst General John Connor und seine Frau haben ihr vertraut und Du schaffst es sie total fertig zu machen. Was bist Du nur für ein hirnverbrannter Idiot. Sie kam her, um Dir ein Freund zu sein, Dir zu helfen der großartige Anführer zu werden, den ich in der Zukunft kennengelernt habe aber alles was Dir einfällt ist sie zu behandeln als wäre sie nur ein Werkzeug. Weißt Du eigentlich, dass sie nie wirklich reprogrammiert worden ist? Da staunst Du was? Sie Hat General Connors Leben gerettet, während sie noch unter Skynets Kontrolle stand. Sie hat sich ganz einfach dazu entschlossen. General Connor hat sie nicht in die Vergangenheit geschickt um euer Werkzeug zu sein. Er hat sie geschickt um sie zu schützen. Zu schützen vor solchen Typen wie der kleinen blonden Schlampe da!" Rief sie wild in Rileys Richtung gestikulierend.

Sarah runzelte von der Küche aus die Stirn. „Nun mal langsam, wer zum Teufel bist...".

„Genau das", unterbrach Suzie mit einem Blick zu Sarah. „Der Teufel". Sie näherte sich John bis sich ihre Gesichter ganz nahe waren. Wütend und gefährlich leise war ihre Stimme. „Ich bin der Teufel und der Teufel wird Dich holen, wenn Du ihr noch einmal zu Nahe kommst. Ich werde Dir so fest in deinen Hintern treten, dass Du mir die Zehennägel abkauen kannst. Du bist ein egoistischer, gefühlloser, selbstsüchtiger kleiner Junge, der Jemanden wie Cameron nicht verd...".

„Ich liebe Cameron!" Brachte John verzweifelt hauchend hervor., gerade so laut, dass nur Suzie und natürlich die Sarah und die Anderen in der Küche festhaltende Naomi es hören konnten.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Schwester Suzie klappte ihren Mund zu. Ihre Zähne schlugen vernehmlich aufeinander. Die Hand, die sie für eine Ohrfeige zum Schlag erhoben hatte hing regungslos in der Luft.

Naomis Unterkiefer war schlagartig nach Unten gesunken.

Die Blonde starrte John sekundenlang sprachlos an. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche, zog ein Taschentuch heraus und tupfte ihm das Blut von der Nase.

„Warum hast Du ihr das nicht gesagt?" Fragte sie währenddessen leise.

Sein Blick schweifte ab. „Ich hatte es noch nicht richtig begriffen. Erst als sie wegfuhr wurde es mir richtig klar".

Suzie nickte. „Wow, das hatte ich nicht erwartet", gab sie zu.

„Was meinst...Du?" Fragte er, nachdem er den Blick wieder auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Suzie zögerte und sah ihm kritisch in die Augen. „Ich hatte auf Zuneigung oder mindestens Freundschaft gehofft aber...".

Wieder zögerte Suzie. „Aber dass John Connor eine Maschine...". Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinüber zur Küche, wo noch immer Naomi den Durchgang blockierte.

„Was ist mit der Blonden, dieser Riley?"

John sah ebenfalls zur Küche, wo besagte und Derek hinter Sarah standen und wie diese herübersahen.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Art... Fluchtmöglichkeit. Nach der Explosion hatte Cameron mir gesagt, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertraut...". Er zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

Suzie war zurückgezuckt. „Explosion?" Fragte sie alarmiert.

John nickte. „An meinem Geburtstag hatte ein Gangster eine Bombe in unserem Jeep platziert. Cameron...". Er seufzte.

Suzies Augen waren aufgerissen. „Sie ist...?"

John nickte. Als sie dann...". Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Sie hat uns durch die halbe Stadt gejagt. Wir konnten sie zwischen zwei Trucks einklemmen. Ich habe ihren Chip gezogen...". Jetzt rollte eine Träne seine Wange hinab. Er wischte sich durch das Gesicht.

Suzie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Sie hat um ihr Leben gefleht, hat gesagt, dass sie mich... liebt", sagte er fast unhörbar.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Suzie und zog John in ihre Arme. „Und dann?"

„Mom wollte sie zerstören, Derek sowieso. Wir hatten sie in ein Autowrack gelegt und mit Thermit präpariert...". Schniefend brach er ab.

Suzie warf mit Tränen in den Augen einen Blick zu der verstört blickenden Naomi. Future John hatte erzählt was passiert war aber nicht so, wie John das jetzt schilderte.

„Ich...ich...", setzte John an. „Ich konnte nicht. Ich habe Mom und Derek mit meiner Waffe bedroht und den Chip in den Port zurückgeschoben. Cameron hat mich nicht getötet, obwohl ich ihr die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt habe.

John löste die Umarmung und sah Suzie an. „Am nächsten Morgen sagte sie mir, dass sie mir nicht mehr vertraut. Dass die Leute gegen mich sein würden". Kurz blickte er zu seiner Mom. „Dann in der Schule tauchte Riley auf".

Suzie nickte und sah zu Naomi, die ebenfalls nickte. „Das erklärt Camerons ungebremst emotionales Verhalten. Ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen. Normalerweise zeigen sich ihre Emotionen allenfalls in ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt aber läuft sie auf und ab, ballt die Fäuste, und mach ähnlich emotionale Gesten. Das muss mit der Explosion zusammenhängen", überlegte die Blonde laut.

John nickte. „Das hat sie mir gestern auch gesagt. Ich wusste nur nicht dass... sie auch vorher schon Emotionen hatte".

Jetzt blickte Suzie gequält. „Warum...?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat sie Dir das nicht gesagt? Sie sollte sich doch langsam annähern und Dir Alles schonend beibringen."

John dachte kurz nach. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dafür war keine Zeit. Am zweiten Schultag wurden wir von diesem Triple-Eight angegriffen. Sie wurde erschossen und rettete mir Minuten später das Leben".

Suzie nickte. So ungefähr hatte Future John die Geschichte auch erzählt aber wie jedes mal nach einer Zeitreise gab es Abweichungen. Sie zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern.

John näherte sich Suzies Ohr. „Du musst mir helfen", flüsterte er.

Suzie zuckte zurück. Sie starrte ihn an. „Ich?" Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Cameron ist auf 180 und in dem Zustand ist sie wie ein Panzer".

John sah ihr in die Augen, dann flehentlich zu Naomi.

Naomi bedeutete Sarah dazubleiben, dann ging sie zu John. „Auch ich werde Dir nicht helfen. Allerdings sehe ich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, wie Du Dich in Camerons Augen beweisen könntest".

Suzie bedachte Naomi mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

Sarah und Derek traten ebenfalls näher. Sie hatte die letzten Worte Naomis verstehen können. Riley hingegen stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt. Sie konnte nur warten.

Johns Mine hellte sich auf. „Ja?"

Naomi sah kurz zu Sarah, dann wieder zu John. „Schließ Dich ihr an. Arbeite unter ihrem Kommando, führe ihre Befehle aus.".


	2. Kapitel 2 und 3

**Kapitel 2**

Sarah lachte hysterisch auf. „Was!?"

John starrte Naomi nur an, dann senkte er den Blick und dachte nach.

„John", sagte in diesem Moment Suzie einfühlsam. „Sie braucht Dich. Sie hat keine Ahnung was es heißt der Anführer zu sein und nach Deinem Ding mit dieser blonden Schlampe wird sie niemand Anderen mehr akzeptieren. Sie ist eine Maschine und nicht gewohnt sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn sie nicht geführt wird, rennt sie offenen Auges in ihr Verderben". Sie sah zu Naomi.

„Suzie hat Recht. Schließ Dich ihr an und versuch ihr zu helfen. Leite sie behutsam, so dass sie nicht sofort merkt dass sie geleitet wird. Dann wird sie irgendwann verstehen, dass nur ihr Beide zusammen es schaffen könnt". Die Farbige hatte sehr eindringlich mit viel Gefühl gesprochen.

Derek mit Widerwillen im Gesicht trat vor, um seine unverhohlene Meinung kund zu tun als Sarah loswetterte.

„IHR SEID WOHL TOTAL VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!" Schrie sie, dann sah sie zu John. „John, das kannst Du nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen". Redete Sarah leise und eindringlich auf ihren Sohn ein.

„Genau!" Fiel Derek ein. „Du bist John Connor, die letzte Chance der Menschheit":

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Zwei nahezu unbesiegbare Cyborgs", sagte er und blickte in Naomis Augen... Camerons Augen. „Dazu noch die Informationen die Naomi von Future John mitgebracht hat und dann...". Er zögerte und senkte den Blick.

„John..."

„Nein Mom, unterbrach er Sarah aufblickend. „Eine solche Chance bekommen wir nie wieder".

John sah in Naomis ausdrucksloses Gesicht und dann in Suzies, dass eine steile Falte auf der Stirn zeigte.

„Was soll ich sonst sagen?" Flüsterte er.

Sofort entspannte sich Suzies Gesicht und auf Naomis erschien ein schmales Lächeln...Camerons Lächeln.

John muss Naomi wohl völlig entgeistert angestarrt haben denn Suzie schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. „Erde an Retter der Menschheit... aufwachen!"

„Was?" Fragte John, der aufschreckte.

Suzie sah zu Naomi. „Wenn das so weiter geht brauch er einen Psychologen".

„Mein Sohn brauch keinen Psychologen. Er wird keinesfalls auf die Befehle einer Maschine hören!"

„Ich muss nachdenken", sagte John und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben.

xxxxx

Es klopfte.

„Ja?" Entgegnete John gedankenverloren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Derek streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Wusste doch, dass ich Dich hier finde", sagte Derek mit einem Grinsen.

John drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihm. „Huh?"

Derek schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Na hier", sagte er auf die Umgebung deutend.

John sah sich um und kratzte sich dann verlegen am Kopf. Anscheinend begriff er erst jetzt richtig, dass er auf Camerons Bett saß.

Derek zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich neben John setzte.

„Du bist nicht wütend?" Fragte John ein Wenig über Dereks lächeln verwirrt.

Derek lachte kurz bitter auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kyle hat immer wieder auf die Fotografie deiner Mom gestarrt. Ich dachte er wäre komplett verrückt das alte Ding ständig mit sich rum zu schleppen. Er sagte immer nur, dass sei sein Glücksbringer. Erst als ich Dich sah wusste ich, dass Future John ihm das Bild aus einem bestimmten Grund gegeben hatte. Der Dummkopf hatte sich in eine uralte Fotografie verliebt". Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir können nicht bestimmen, in wen wir uns verlieben".

„Derek ich..."

„Du liebst die Maschine... Cameron" unterbrach dieser John. „Das sieht ein Blinder. Ehrlich gesagt, nachdem wie Es... SIE sich verhält weiß ich nicht mehr so genau, ob sie Dich nicht auch liebt. Zumindest sah es so aus". Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

John seufzte. „Diese Suzie sagte Cameron hätte schon immer Emotionen gehabt und Future John hätte sie hergeschickt, um sie zu beschützen".

Derek schwieg und dachte nach. „Das macht Sinn", entgegnete er nach einer Weile.

„Darf ich Dich mal was fragen?" John schien es unbehaglich zu sein, ganz so als wollte er die Frage gar nicht stellen.

Derek sah ihn an und nickte nur.

„Warum hasst Du Cameron ? Ich meine, Du hasst alle Maschinen aber bei Cameron ist das irgendwie anders", fragte John interessiert.

Derek blickte John einige Sekunden an. Er überlegte, welchen Teil seiner Begründung er vortragen sollte. Dann wurde sein Blick abwesend. „Es war damals, nach dem J-Day. Kyle und ich waren in den Tunneln unterwegs, als wir jemanden weinen hörten. Wir fanden ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einem süßen Muttermal an der Braue". Nun blickte er in Johns aufgerissene Augen. „Ja genau, es gab einmal ein Mädchen das aussah wie die Maschine".

John blickte betreten zu Boden. „Kannte er...kannte ich sie?"

„Nachdem Kyle und John Connor gefangen genommen und ins Century Arbeitslager gebracht worden waren nahm Kate Connor mich und Allison bei sich auf. Bis sie 2027 verschwand habt Ihr sie wie eine Tochter aufgezogen", entgegnete Derek.

„Allison...", murmelte John gedankenverloren. „Verschwand?" Fragte John. Er dachte sich was passiert sein würde aber jetzt wollte er die ganze Geschichte hören.

Derek haderte eine Weile mit sich selbst. „Ich... war im Einsatz als das passierte. Auf dem Rückweg wurden wir von den Maschinen gefangengenommen. Wir wurden In einem alten Haus gefangengehalten und nacheinander in den Keller geführt. Als ich dran war und die Treppe hinuntergeführt wurde in den Keller hörte ich die Musik. Irgendetwas Klassisches. Die Maschine, die mich hinuntergeführt hatte blieb draußen und schloss die Tür. Der Raum in den ich gebracht worden war war fast finster aber dort stand ein altes Klavier. An den Tasten saß eine Person und spielte diese Musik", sagte er versonnen. „Ich wunderte mich noch, woher das Ding stammen mochte als ich die Pianistin erkannte. Ich wollte auf sie zueilen, sie in die Arme nehmen. Ich hatte einen Augenblick vergessen wo ich war und sah nur Allison vor mir. Das änderte sich als sie aufblickte, der Gesichtsausdruck gefühllos und kalt...die Augen tot. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich eine Maschine vor mir hatte".

„Cameron?" Fragte John leise.

Derek sah ihm starr in die Augen. Mehr als eine Minute sagte er kein Wort. Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, welchen Namen ... welche Bezeichnung die Maschine in dem Keller damals hatte aber die die Du liebst...", Derek hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht."... Die , die Du liebst ist eine Andere. Camerons Augen sind nicht tot, sie sind voller Leben und das ist genau das, was mir so ne höllen Angst einjagt, mehr noch, als wenn sie nur eine Maschine wäre".

John nickte verstehend, dann sah er zu Boden. „Was ist damals passiert, in dem Keller meine ich".

Derek stand auf. Er ging zum Fenster. „Ich weiß nicht mehr Alles aber während die Maschine spielte wurde ich gepackt und auf einem Stuhl festgebunden. Dann bekam ich eine Spritze. Während sie unaufhaltsam weiterspielte stellte mir ein Mann Fragen. Zwischendurch ging er zu der Maschine und beriet sich anscheinend mit ihr. Sie hat nie ein Wort zu mir gesagt, spielte immer nur die gleiche nervtötende Melodie. Als ich später in Dein Camp kam war sie oder eine, die wie sie aussah, schon da und gehörte zu Deinen …..Mitstreitern".

Nun erhob sich John ebenfalls. Er ging einige Zeit auf und ab. „Was für Fragen?"

Derek atmete tief durch, dann sah er über seine Schulter auf John, der stehengeblieben warf und ihn ansah. „Er hat eigentlich nur eine einzige Frage immer wieder wiederholt: -Wo ist John Connor-".

„Hmm...", entgegnete John. „Du hast es natürlich gesagt".

Derek senkte den Blick und zuckte die Schultern.

John lächelte. „Schon gut, kein Prob, ist ja nicht Deine Schuld".

Derek blickte auf. Unglaube spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. Dann erschien ein schmales Lächeln. „Danke".

„Genau so wenig ist es aber Camerons Schuld, was sie vielleicht unter Skynets Einfluss getan hat oder was an meinem Geburtstag passiert ist", stellte John fest.

Nun nickte Derek ernst. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mit der Barrett auf sie schieße".

„Und... Jesse?" Fragte John zögerlich.

Derek zuckte zusammen.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht...".

Derek unterbrach ihn durch Heben der Hand. „Nein, schon gut. Ich hielt es für ne gute Idee Euch auseinanderzubringen aber nachdem was gestern passiert ist... Was Jesse getan hat ist unverzeihlich. Zumindest aber habe ich Etwas gelernt."

John blickte seinen Onkel fragend an.

Derek kratzte sich im Nacken. „John Connors Entscheidungen sollte man nicht anzweifeln".

John dachte nach. „Wenn Du jetzt auf einmal für Cameron sprechen würdest, würde Mom völlig austicken".

Derek erhob sich und begann auf und ab zu wandern. „Du hast Recht. Solange ich gegen Cameron wettere findet Sarah immer eine Ecke an der sie Cameron in Schutz nehmen muss".

„Genau", entgegnete John. „Würdest du jetzt auf Camerons Seite stehen wäre Mom gleichzeitig gegen Sie. Das ist einfach, weil sie sich die Führung nicht aus der Hand nehmen lassen will".

Derek nickte und zuckte schließlich zusammen, als John mit aufgerissenen Augen aufsprang. „Apropos Mom", sagte er entgeistert. „Was machen die eigentlich da unten, nicht dass die aufeinander losgehen".

Derek kratzte sich am Kopf. „Als ich hochging standen sich deine Mom und die Blonde gegenüber und starrten sich nur an, während die Maschine grinsend daneben stand".

John wollte schon zur Tür, wurde aber von Derek am Arm festgehalten. „Du wirst das machen oder?" Fragte Derek besorgt. „Dich ihr anschließen?"

John nickte ohne zu zögern. „Welche Wahl habe ich denn? Außerdem muss irgendwer auf sie aufpassen".

„Das verstehe ich", entgegnete der Soldat spontan. „Aber sie darf nicht auf Dauer das Heft in der Hand halten. Ich bin auf Deiner Seite aber was die Anführerrolle betrifft bin ich absolut gegen die Maschine".

John nickte. „Aber danke, dass Du auf meiner Seite bist".

„Bin ich immer".

xxxxx

Überraschenderweise hielt Suzie Sarahs Blick stand.

„Niemals...", knurrte Sarah. „... niemals wird sich mein Sohn freiwillig von einer von Denen Befehle erteilen lassen.

„Cameron ist keine von -Denen-", entgegnete die Blonde mit Betonung.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Ach nicht? Das ist also kein Metallskelett unter ihrer Haut was?" Fragte sie mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Und in ihrem Kopf steckt kein verdammter Chip?"

Langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen in Suzies Gesicht. „Frag mal Deinen Sohn, was ihn Mehr interessiert. Camerons Skelett und ihr Chip oder ihre braunen Augen und die wohlgeformten Schenkel? Von ihrem süßen Hintern und den beiden anderen Vorzügen wollen wir gar nicht erst...".

Sarah hatte ausgeholt und einen Gewaltigen Haken abgefeuert.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Die Faust war an Suzies Kopf vorbeigeschossen. Hätte Naomi die Blonde nicht gedankenschnell aus dem Weg gezogen hätte die vernichtende Rechte Sarahs wohl erheblichen Schaden angerichtet.

„Fuck!" Rief Sarah und wollte nachsetzen, was Naomi aber dadurch zu verhindern wusste, dass sie zwischen Sarah und ihre Freundin trat.

„Noch ein Vorzug, wenn man Maschinen zum Freund hat!" Rief Suzie lachend.

xxxxx

Sie hatte, als Sarah Connor diese Blonde Metal-Loverin schlagen wollte fluchtartig das Haus verlassen.

Riley sah sich immer wieder um, ob ihr Jemand folgte.

Sie wusste, dass John wohl nicht für ihren Schutz sorgen würde, sonst hätte er sie nicht einfach alleine gelassen.

Ihr Gedankengang stoppte jäh, als sie in eine Hand in Höhe ihres Halses lief. Die Hand packte zu.

xxxxx

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Maschine", knurrte Sarah Naomi an. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt, das Gesicht weiß vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„In Deinen Träumen Connor", entgegnete die Dunkelhäutige grinsend.

Sarah wurde immer wütender „Du mieses Stück!" Sie begann zunächst Naomi zu schubsen, schließlich sogar auf sie einzuschlagen.

Der Cyborg wehrte jeden Schlag mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit ab. Entweder wich sie einfach aus oder lenkte Sarahs Schläge mit schnellen Bewegungen ihrer Arme und Hände von sich ab.

xxxxx

Als John die Treppe herunter kam blickte Suzie zu ihm hoch. Sie stand grinsend im Durchgang zur Küche und amüsierte sich offenbar darüber, was in dem Wohnraum vor sich ging.

Als John den Fuß der Treppe erreichte sah er erst das Chaos, was dort herrschte. Abgesehen von der zerstörten Wand, unter der das halb zerstörte Sideboard stand sah der Raum aus wie eine Trümmerlandschaft. Nichts stand mehr da wo es hingehörte. In diesem Moment standen sich seine Mom und die grinsende Naomi an den Enden der Couch gegenüber. Beide hielten eine Lehne fest und schoben das schwere Möbelstück hin und her.

Na ja, eigentlich schob nur Naomi während Sarah versuchte um die Couch herum zu laufen, was die Erstgenannte aber immer wieder dadurch zu verhindern wusste, dass sie das Möbelstück blitzschnell zurückzog und dann in Sarahs Weg brachte.

„Bleib endlich stehen Du verdammter Schrotthaufen!" Rief Sarah wütend.

Naomi lachte. „Was willst Du machen Connor? Mir die Augen auskratzen?"

Als Antwort gab Sarah nur ein grollendes Knurren von sich.

„Mom, lass das. Was soll der Blödsinn?!" Rief John, verärgert über diese Albernheiten, wo es so wichtige Dinge gab.

Derek, der hinter John die Treppe herunter gekommen war, war in Richtung Küche gegangen. Als er an Suzie vorbei gehen wollte hatte diese Plötzlich den Arm ausgestreckt und der Spitze Gegenstand darin traf seine Brust.


	3. Kapitel 4 und 5

**Kapitel 4**

„MOM!" Schrie John, um dem Treiben endlich ein Ende zu machen.

Ruckartig blieb Sarah stehen und fuhr herum „WAS!?"

„Ich gehe!"

xxxxx

Derek und Suzie standen an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sahen Dem interessiert zu.

Kurz zuvor hatte er noch auf das orange Ding an seiner Brust gestarrt. Als er dann zu Suzie sah biss diese gerade in ihre eigene Mohrrübe.

„Gesünder als Bier", hatte sie grinsend gesagt.

xxxxx

Sarah war einen Moment sprachlos. „Das... das kommt nicht in Frage", sagte sie schließlich wütend.

Die Beiden sahen sich in die Augen.

Schließlich schüttelte John den Kopf. „Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich hab schon zu viel falsch gemacht...".

Sarah machte einen Schritt. „John..."

„Nein Mom", unterbrach er sie. „Ich muss das tun".

„Aber..."

„Verstehst Du nicht? Cameron ist der Schlüssel", sagte er überzeugt. „Cameron ist Alles", fügte er noch leise hinzu".

Sarah sah, wie er mit gesenktem Kopf seine Tasche fester griff und dann zur Haustür ging.

Die blonde Suzie biss von ihrer Mohrrübe ab, nickte Derek zu und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. Sarah bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln, bevor sie John nach draußen folgte.

Naomi trat seitlich hinter Sarah, deren Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet war. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie Suzie.

xxxxx

Suzie stand an der Fahrertür und wartete auf Naomi. John war zur anderen Seite gegangen und hielt die hintere Tür in der Hand.

Suzie sah Naomi entgegen. „Du bist vorsichtig ja?"

Naomi lächelte „Keine Sorge. Die Beiden werden mir nichts tun". Sie blickte zu John.

„Du kommst nicht mit?" Fragte er verblüfft.

Die hübsche Farbige schüttelte den Kopf. „Einer muss doch auf Deine Mom aufpassen", sagte sie und lächelte warm.

John brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um die Antwort zu verarbeiten. Ein schlichtes „Danke", war Alles was er erwidern konnte.

Naomi lächelte ihn an. „Kein Dank notwendig".

John ging zur vorderen Tür und öffnete. Dankbar nickend stieg er ein. Naomi und Suzie verabschiedeten sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Schließlich winkte sie dem Wagen hinterher.

xxxxx

Riley wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie weinte unter dem Sack, den man ihr über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Kein Wort war gefallen auch nicht, als sie nach einer Autofahrt eine Treppe herunter geführt wurde. Schließlich löste man ihr die Handfesseln und schubste sie in einen Raum.

„Kein Wort, nicht schreien", sagte ein Mann ihr noch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder schloss.

Minuten lang stand sie mit dem Sack über den Kopf herum, bis sie sich traute diesen endlich abzunehmen. Sie sah sich um. Offenbar hatte man sie in einen Toilettenraum eingesperrt. Mehrere Pinkelbecken reihten sich aneinander. In einer Ecke lag eine Matratze, darauf einige Nahrungsmittel.

Weinend sackte sie in die Knie.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Als sie die Bibliothek erreichten sah John sich verwundert um. „Hier?"

Suzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eric hat zwar die Nachtschicht, ist aber meistens schon ab Nachmittags hier. Wir haben ein kleines Häuschen gemietet aber hier, ist es für Eric einfacher und wir haben alle Informationen zur Hand.

„Wer ist der Kerl, dass er offenbar eine so wichtige Rolle spielt?" Fragte John unbehaglich.

Suzie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Eric ist nur ein Freund, den Cameron kennengelernt hat während sie in den Unterlagen nach Spuren Skynets geforscht hat. Außerdem wird er später für den Widerstand ein Quell an Informationen sein".

John atmete tief durch. „Wohl auch eines der Dinge, die ich unbedingt unter Kontrolle kriegen muss", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Suzie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wird sie das zu schätzen wissen. Momentan aber wäre es gut, wenn du möglichst immer ganz ruhig bleibst".

Fragend blickte er zu ihr rüber.

„Ich meine, wir wollen auf ihre instabile Emotionalität nicht noch mehr Druck ausüben, oder?"

John nickte „Ich versuchs aber ich...". Er unterbrach sich.

„Schon gut. Ich verstehe Dich. Du bist noch jung und musst erst lernen mit Deinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen", sagte sie verständnisvoll.

John sah auf seine Finger und nickte.

„Aber...", sagte Suzie eindringlich.

John blickte auf.

„Sie ist noch viel jünger als Du und kann noch viel weniger mit ihren Emotionen umgehen. Als der...emotional Ältere solltest Du das niemals vergessen".

John verstand was die Blonde mit -jünger- meinte. Er nickte verstehend. „Du bist ihre Freundin?"

„Ihre erste und ich liebe Cameron wie eine Schwester", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Warum?" Fragte er.

Suzie drehte den Kopf und sah kurz aufs Lenkrad, dann wieder hinaus auf das Gebäude der Bibliothek. „Unsere erste Begegnung war... interessant". Sie lachte leise. „Ich hielt sie für Allison..."

„Allison Young aus Palmdale", unterbrach er sie. „Ich weiß wer Allison war".

xxxxx

„Gott, was willst Du denn noch hier?" Fragte Sarah, die noch immer am selben Fleck stand. Sie warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft und drehte sich herum.

„Ob Du Cameron magst oder nicht. Sie würde Dich niemals schutzlos zurücklassen", sagte Naomi in Sarahs Rücken, als diese gerade die Treppe hochsteigen wollte.

„Ich glaube eher, sie würde mich nie ohne eine Spionin zurücklassen", sagte Sarah ohne sich umzudrehen und setzte ihren Fuß auf die unterste Stufe.

„Das natürlich auch", sagte die Farbige in ihrem Rücken, was Sarah ein höhnisches Schnauben entlockt.

Derek musste husten, weil er sich vor Schock an seiner Mohrrübe verschluckt hatte.

xxxxx

Als sie den kleinen Lesesaal betraten war nur Eric anwesend.

„Wo ist Cameron?" Fragte Suzie statt einer Begrüßung.

Eric lächelte, er kannte die direkte Art der Blonden bereits. „Sie wollte noch ein paar Dinge erledigen".

Suzie sah über ihre Schulter. John stand in ihrem Windschatten und scharrte mit dem Fuß. Sie drehte sich halb herum und Griff John mit einer Hand an den Jackenaufschlägen. Sie zerrte ihn nach vorne.

„Ach, der junge John Connor", sagte Eric und sah ihm neugierig entgegen.

John sah ihn verwirrt an, dann sah er zu Suzie.

Die verdrehte die Augen und gab ihm einen Stoß.

John stolperte noch einen Schritt vorwärts und streckte dann langsam die Hand aus. „Hallo...".

„E..r..i..c..", sagte der Mann im Rollstuhl gedehnt.

Nach einigen Sekunden verdrehte Sie die Augen erneut und gab John einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„John", entfuhr es ihm spontan.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er zu Suzie. „Der?" Fragte er kurz.

Suzie seufzte. „Jup, der Dummkopf soll die Menschheit retten".

Eric grinste Suzie, dann John unverhohlen an. „Das meinte ich nicht", sagte er lachend. „Ich meinte, Der ist Derjenige, für den Cameron so einen Aufstand veranstaltet?"

John wurde rot vor Wut aber noch bevor er Etwas sagen konnte hörten sie Schritte.

Als Cameron um die Ecke kam blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Dann sah sie Suzie an. „Was will der denn hier?" Fragte sie mit Ärger in der Stimme.

John hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass aber buchstäblich verendete, als sie die Frage stellte.

Suzie hielt John davon ab vorzutreten. Stattdessen trat sie selbst vor. „Er ist hier um zu helfen, mehr nicht".

„Hmm..", stieß Cameron grunzend hervor, dann ignorierte sie ihn völlig, als sie zu Eric ging. „Hast Du die Informationen über... das Subjekt?"

Eric sah Cameron an, dann kurz zu John und rollte dann kopfschüttelnd herum und fuhr zu einem Tisch. Er griff einen Stapel Papiere, legte sie auf seinen Schoß und rollte wieder herum. Dann ergriff er die Papiere und streckte sie Cameron hin.

Cameron ergriff den Stapel und innerhalb kürzester Zeit blätterte sie Durch, scannte und speicherte die Daten.

„Und?" Fragte Suzie. Stimmen die Informationen überein?

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hundertprozentig aber das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Allerdings sind die Übereinstimmungen groß genug".

John war verwundert, als Cameron... schuldbewusst zu ihm blickte.

Suzie entging der Blick nicht, sie ging zu Cameron.

„Du weißt, dass es diesmal anders laufen wird?" Fragte sie flüsternd.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. Leise genug, dass nur Suzie es hören konnte. Camerons Gesicht behielt allerdings seinen Schuldbewussten Ausdruck. Cameron nickte nur. „Aber es spielt sowieso keine Rolle".

„Was?!" Rief Suzie laut, dass selbst Cameron zusammenzuckte. „Wenn Du so etwas nocheinmal sagst sind wir die längste Zeit Freundinnen gewesen!" Dann lies sie Cameron stehen und stürmte hinaus.

Da Cameron John nicht beachtete folgte dieser Suzie.

„Worum ging es da gerade?" Fragte John leise, als er die kleine Blonde auf dem Balkon über dem großen Lesesaal fand.

Suzie seufzte. „Das geht nur Cameron und mich was an", sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

John beschloss nicht weiter in sie zu dringen. Er wollte immerhin, dass die Junge Frau ihm half Cameron zurückzugewinnen und außerdem mochte er sie. „Meintest Du das ernst?"

Sie sah ihn jetzt an. „Was?" Fragte sie mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dass du Cameron die Freundschaft... kündigst wenn sie... was auch immer tut?"

Suzie seufzte und blickte kurz überlegend auf Johns Füße. „Niemals", sagte sie dann mit Nachdruck". Sie blickte auf. „Ich liebe Cameron wie eine Schwester. Familie hält zusammen".

John nickte. „Ich wünschte, sie würde das genau so sehen und wieder nach Hause kommen. Das eben tat schon weh", sagte er traurig.

Suzie seufzte. „Sie liebt Dich, sie muss nur noch begreifen, das Du sie auch liebst".

xxxxx

Naomi trat vor den hustende Derek. Sie schnappte sich seine Möhre, biss herzhaft hinein und kaute ein paar Mal, bevor sie dem verblüfften das Gemüse wieder in die Hand drückte.

„Iss", sagte sie im Befehlston. „Die Vitamine sind gut für Dich".

Derek starrte sie verwundert an, dann mit etwas Widerwillen auf das Gemüse.

„Denk nicht drüber nach", fügte sie hinzu und überkreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich bin weder giftig, noch sondere ich irgendeinen Geschmack ab".

Derek starrte weiter auf die Möhre. Man konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

Naomi zog nach einigen Sekunden die Brauen zusammen und begann mit einem Fuß auf den Boden zu tappen. „Iss oder ich füttere Dich damit", sagte sie aggressiv.

Dereks Blick zuckte hoch in die Augen der Maschine vor ihm. Er glaubte ihr jedes Wort. Zögerlich schob er das Gemüse in den Mund, biss vorsichtig ein Stück ab und kaute.

Naomi wartete bis Derek den Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte und erneut ein Stück abbiss. Dann drehte sie sich herum. „Na also, geht doch", sagte sie im weggehen.

Hinter ihr stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in Dereks Mundwinkel.

xxxxx

John langweilte sich. Cameron lief die ganze Zeit hin und her. Sie tat in seinen Augen meist nur sinnlose Dinge. Mal griff sie ein Buch und blätterte darin oder sie stand nur da und starrte ins Leere. John beachtete sie gar nicht, so schien es zumindest.

Camerons Prozesse beschäftigten sich zu einem Großteil mit dem Jungen Mann unweit von ihr. Sie wollte nichts mehr als zu ihm gehen, ihn in ihre Arme reißen und ihre Lippen auf seine pressen. Nur hatte er sich für die Drecksschlampe Riley entschieden. Er würde nie...

Camerons Gedankengänge wurden abgebrochen, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Ja?"

Sie lauschte einen Augenblick, sah dann zu John. „Er ist bei mir aber...ich verstehe... das muss gut überlegt sein, das Risiko ist hoch... seine Mutter ist nicht bei uns... das wird schwierig... ich habe verstanden, ich melde mich bei Dir.

„Hat sie zugestimmt?" Fragte der Mann im Rollstuhl, nachdem Cameron ihr Telefon weggesteckt hatte.

Zögerlich sah sie zu ihm, dann zu der erwartungsvoll blickenden Suzie. „Ja hat sie aber unter der Bedingung, dass John und Sarah mich begleiten".

„Aua", sagte Suzie. „Das wird ziemlich spaßig Sarah davon zu überzeugen".

„Worum geht es denn?" Fragte John in den Raum hinein.

Cameron sah kurz zu ihm, dann wieder zu Suzie. „Was soll ich tun?"

Suzie starrte sie einige Sekunden sprachlos an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was fragst Du mich? Frag ihn", sagte sie und deutete auf John.

Cameron folgte Suzies Blick. „Ihn...?" Fragte sie leise. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, drehte sich herum und ging weg.

John hatte sich bereits erhoben, um sich zu beteiligen . Jetzt aber starrte er dorthin, wo Cameron vor Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Schließlich senkte er den Kopf.

Suzie sah ihr ebenfalls nach, dann zu John. Sie hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen.

xxxxx

Sarah hatte sich stundenlang hin und her gewälzt. Schließlich sprang sie putzmunter aus dem Bett. In Shorts und Tank Top verlies sie das Zimmer. Schon an der Tür hörte sie die Geräusche.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Sarah die Treppe herab. Ihr Blick war auf Naomi fixiert, die auf den Fernseher starrte und immer wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Weiter den Kopf schüttelnd steuerte Sarah die Küche an und machte sich einen Kaffee.

Als sie in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte sah sie, dass Naomi einen Kilo-Eisbecher in der Hand hielt während sie sich vor Lachen vor und zurück warf. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich das ganze einen Moment an, bevor sie näher trat und auf den Bildschirm blickte.

Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie erkannte was da gerade lief. Arsenic and old lace. Das letzte mal, dass sie den schwarz/weiß Streifen gesehen hatte war noch vor Johns Geburt.

Gerade lief die Stelle, als die Alten Damen ihren neusten Besucher vergiften wollten und Cary Grant den Mann verscheuchte.

Sarah musste unvermittelt lachen und Naomi brach in nahezu unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus.

Interessiert lies sich Sarah auf die Couch am anderen Ende von Naomi sinken und sah zum Bildschirm. Aus dem Augenwinkel behielt sie allerdings die Maschine im Auge.

Beide sahen einige Minuten auf den Fernseher und lachten sogar gemeinsam.

Schließlich wollte Sarah einen Schluck Kaffee trinken aber eine Hand wie eine Stahlklammer legte sich um ihr Handgelenk.

Sarah hatte Naomis Annäherung gar nicht bemerkt. Sie wollte Schreien aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, wollte sich losreißen aber das gelang ihr nicht. Als sie sich Naomi zu wandte erstarrte sie.

Naomi starrte ihr ernst in die Augen, in ihrem Mund steckte ihr Löffel. Sie nahm Sarah die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann hielt sie Sarah einen zweiten Löffel hin, gefolgt von dem Schokoladeneisbecher.

Verblüfft nahm Sarah den Löffel. Dann brachte Naomi ihr den Eisbecher ruckartig näher und grunzte kurz, bevor sie sich wieder dem Film zu wandte, wobei sie fast sofort in Gelächter ausbrach.

Sarah starrte die Farbige noch einige Sekunden von der Seite an, schließlich steckte sie gedankenlos den Löffel in den Eisbecher.

Wenig später lachten Beide Frauen erneut im Chor.

xxxxx

Als Derek am Morgen die Treppe herunterkam blieb er ruckartig stehen als er die Couch erblickte. Die farbige Maschine saß dort, die Beine unter sich, eine selig schlafende Sarah Connor mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß liegend. Fast zärtlich spielte sie mit Sarahs Haaren.

Kopfschüttelnd mit einem Klos im Hals ging Derek schließlich nach langen Sekunden in die Küche. Er steuerte den Kühlschrank an und griff nach einer Dose Bier. Dann zögerte er. Schließlich gab er der Dose wütend einen Stoß und schloss den Kühlschrank. Als er wenig später gerade die Kaffeemaschine einschaltete stellte sich urplötzlich seine Nackenhaare auf.

Derek fuhr herum. „Was zum Teufel...".

Naomi stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt und hatte einen Finger über die Lippen gelegt. „Schhhhhh", unterbrach sie ihn.

Stoßartig atmete er aus. „Ist das jetzt die neue Masche?" Fragte er leise, während die Kaffeemaschine zischte und gluckerte.

Naomi legte den Kopf schräg. „Masche?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Eine von Euch macht sich an John heran, die andere an Sarah. Wollt ihr so die Kontrolle erlangen."

Naomi senkte den Blick. „Heranmachen?" Fragte sie leise.

„Sag nicht, Du hättest keine sexuellen Absichten bei Sarah, nach eben glaube ich Dir das nämlich nicht. Nicht umsonst seid ihr wie Sexbots konstruiert", erklärte er nachdrücklich.

Naomi schüttelte in einer verzweifelten Geste den Kopf. „Was glaubst Du wünscht sich ein selbstbewusster Cyborg, der in einer Werkstatt oder einer Fabrik entstanden ist am meisten?"

Spontan zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, ne Dose WD 40?" Fragte er, der höhnische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Die dunkelhäutige Maschine seufzte. „Geliebt zu werden ist unser sehnlichster Wunsch".

„Also habe ich recht, Du willst Sarah an die Wäsche", fragte er mit steigendem Ärger.

Naomi seufzte und wischte sich in einer menschlichen Geste über die Augen, in denen Tränen standen als sie jetzt aufblickte. „Familie, Derek Reese. Einen Mann kann man finden, ein Kind adoptieren aber Vater und Mutter...". Sie brach ab. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter.

Derek war fast sprachlos. „Du... Du willst das Sarah deine... Mom ist?"

Sie nickte. „Genau so wie Cameron das möchte und genau so wie... Kira das wollte. Einen Vater haben wir. General John Connor war immer wie ein Dad zu uns aber eine Mom...".

Derek grunzte abfällig. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Sarah das akzeptieren wird".

Keiner von Beiden bemerkte, dass sie belauscht wurden.


	4. Kapitel 6 bis 8

**Kapitel 6**

John fühlte sich wie gerädert. Die Liege im oberen Stockwerk der Bibliothek war alles andere als bequem. John dachte, das Ding stände sicherlich schon seit dem Bürgerkrieg da.

Er hatte sicherlich nicht mehr als drei Stunden geschlafen, nachdem Suzie ihn nach Mitternacht hier hoch gebracht hatte. Camerons Reaktionen taten ihm weh allerdings verstand John auch Suzies Einstellung.

Er kratzte sich an einigen Stellen bevor er sich erhob, um sich die Jeans wieder über die Boxer zu streifen. Als er den Gürtel schloss löste der Druck auf den Bauch ein Prickelndes Gefühl aus Richtung seiner Blase aus.

John streckte den Kopf aus der Tür des kleinen Büros während er sich sein Hemd zuknöpfte und sah nach rechts und links den Gang rauf und runter. Am Ende, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges sah er ein Schild, dass zu den Toiletten führte. Dorthin zog es ihn.

Er verlies den Raum zurückblickend und schloss hinter sich die Tür, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass er nichts liegengelassen hatte. Je weiter er kam, desto dunkler wurde es, da immer weniger Beleuchtungskörper vorhanden waren. Er folgte dem Toilettenschild um die Gangecke. Am Ende des Ganges war eine einsame Tür mit dem entsprechenden Schild, dass er nur schwer ausmachen konnte, da die letzte Deckenleuchte defekt war.

xxxxx

Riley hatte stundenlang weinend auf der Matratze gesessen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war.

Es roch widerlich in dem Raum. Er war wohl seit Jahren nicht mehr gereinigt worden. Von den drei Toiletten funktionierte nur noch eine und der Topf hatte einen Sprung, so dass beim Spülen Wasser austrat. Die Pfütze hatte mittlerweile die halbe Strecke bis zu ihrer Matratze zurückgelegt.

Das war aber kein Problem für sie. Als Tunnelratte geboren und aufgewachsen war sie schon an schlimmeren Orten gewesen. Toiletten gab es da wo sie her kam überhaupt nicht.

Sie hatte von Albträumen geplagt schließlich ein paar Stunden Schlafen können, bevor sie wieder einen Schokoriegel gegessen und etwas Wasser aus einer Flasche getrunken hatte.

Momentan hockte sie, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen in der Ecke und dachte darüber nach, warum sie dort war.

Sie wusste nicht mal, ob es Etwas mit John zu tun hatte.

xxxxx

Als Naomi in den Wohnraum zurückkam streckte sich Sarah gerade.

„Hast Du gut geschlafen Sarah Connor?" Fragte Naomi freundlich.

Sarah blickte zu der Maschine. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls zu lächeln, genau so wie den sie anzuschreien. „Was interessiert es Dich?" Fragte sie sarkastisch.

Naomi zögerte mit der Antwort. -Weil ich Dich liebe Mom- hätte sie am liebsten gesagt aber das wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt falsch gewesen. „Es interessiert mich eben", sagte sie stattdessen.

Sarah schnaubte verächtlich. „Ist klar". Dann ging sie an Naomi vorbei.

Naomi sah Sarah mit einem wehmütigen Blick hinterher als diese zur Küche ging.

Nachdem Sarah den am Türrahmen lehnenden Derek passiert hatte stahl sich ein leichtes Grinsen in dessen Gesicht. Als Naomi zu ihm sah schüttelte er nur mitleidig den Kopf.

xxxxx

Riley hörte Schritte vor der Tür.

xxxxx

Als John die Tür erreichte und den Türgriff drehte passierte... Nichts. Der Türgriff lies sich drehen aber die Tür ging nicht auf. Selbst als er sich mit der Schulter dagegen warf gab die Tür nicht nach.

xxxxx

„HALLO!" Rief Riley verzweifelt.

xxxxx

John nahm Schwung und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür, deren Schloss splitternd nachgab.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

„Ich hatte Dir doch gesagt Du sollst nicht schreien!"Rief die männliche Stimme hinter der Tür.

Erschrocken wich Riley bis in die Ecke zurück.

„Ich kann Dich sehen. Steh auf, geh bis zur Mitte des Raumes und dreh dich herum. Sieh nicht zur Tür oder ich termi... töte Dich!" Rief Die Stimme.

Riley starrte voller Angst auf die Tür, war aber wie gelähmt.

„SOFORT!"

Der geschriene Befehl löste Rileys Starre. Hochkommend, wieder hinfallend und erneut hochkommend erreichte sie stolpernd die Raummitte und wirbelte herum. Vor Angst bebend hörte sie, wie hinter ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Riley zuckte zusammen, als etwas lautstark neben ihr auf den Boden prallte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, die herabliefen, als die Tür mit einem Knall wieder geschlossen wurde und sie die Augen vor Schreck zusammenkniff.

Erst als sie hörte, dass sich die Schritte vor der Tür entfernten wagte sie bebend die Augen zu öffnen. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte sie zu erkennen, was da neben ihr auf den Boden geprallt war.

xxxxx

Das Schloss gab unter seinem Schwung nach und er stolperte in den Raum, als die Tür gegen die Wand krachend aufflog.

Er musste sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abfangen, so viel Schwung hatte er. Dann sah er sich in dem Raum um. Es war staubig, aber nicht wirklich dreckig und das obwohl es schien als wäre Jahre lang niemand dort gewesen.

Da es langsam dringend wurde hastete er in eine Kabine, um sich zu erleichtern. Was dann kam versetzte ihn fast in Panik.

xxxxx

Riley erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln eine große Plastiktüte. Zögernd und mit zitternden Händen machte sie sich hin hockend eine Drehung und sah in die Tüte.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht. In der großen Tüte waren nicht nur Kleidungsstücke inklusive Unterwäsche in ihrer Größe wie sie erstaunt feststellte sondern auch Hygieneartikel. Selbst Tampons in verschiedenen Größen waren dabei. Und auch Wasser und jede Menge Schokoriegel.

xxxxx

Wie ein Wahnsinniger schlug John auf die Klospülung ein aber da kam kein Wasser. Er hatte noch einem weiteren Bedürfnis nachgeben müssen und das machte es dringend erforderlich zu spülen.

Ratlos stand er lange vor der Toilette, bis er schließlich in die beiden anderen Kabinen ging, wo er aber zu seinem Verdruss feststellen musste, dass dort ebenfalls kein Wasser vorhanden war.

Schließlich riss er den Deckel vom Spülkasten herunter, sah in den staubtrockenen Kasten und fummelte am Einlassventil, was aber ebenfalls zu keinem Erfolg führte. Als er dann am Spülkasten am Absperrhahn drehte musste er feststellen, dass es schlicht und ergreifend kein Wasser zu geben schien.

Dann stand er da, rümpfte die Nase und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Warum haben die auch kein Schild aufgestellt?" Fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein.

xxxxx

Riley hatte die Tüte durchsucht. Alles in Allem hatte sie hier immer noch mehr als als Tunnelratte. Allerdings hatte sie sich schon sehr an dieses Paradies gewöhnt.

Dann sah sie über ihre Schulter zur Tür und lies nochmal Alles Revue passieren. Schließlich fiel ihr der Versprecher der Person ein. Der Mann hinter der Tür hatte von Terminieren gesprochen oder es zumindest fast ausgesprochen. Die Schlussfolgerung schockierte Riley einmal mehr. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich wieder in der Hand von Johns Feinden befand und diesmal war es eine Maschine und kein fehlgeleiteter Mensch wie Jesse es gewesen war.

Erneut begann sie zu weinen.

xxxxx

John gab es schließlich auf. Er beschloss sich einen Eimer Wasser zu besorgen und später wieder zu kommen. Er hoffte der Lüftungsschacht würde den Geruch absaugen, bevor er nach draußen dringen konnte.

Auf dem Weg nach Draußen griff er kurz hoch zu dem Lüftungsgitter und spürte erleichtert einen Luftzug.

Er war schon fast aus dem Raum, als er merkwürdige Geräusche hörte, die aus dem Schacht zu kommen schienen. Es war wie ein Heulen, fast klang es wie ein Weinen.

'Was für merkwürdige Geräusche diese alten Gebäude machen', dachte er kopfschüttelnd die Tür hinter sich zuziehend.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Sarah hatte bemerkt, dass Naomi in der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war. Sie konnte sich auch denken, dass Naomi gemerkt haben musste dass sie wach war als sie bis zu ihrem Bett kam und auf sie herabsah. Nachdem was sie am Tag zuvor gehört hatte entschloss sie sich aber diesen nächtlichen Besuch nicht zu kommentieren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Naomi als Sarah die Küche betrat.

„Morgen", entgegnete Sarah müde und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, deren Kanne zu ihrem Erstaunen reichlich gefüllt war.

Sarah schüttete sich die bereitgestellte Tasse voll und drehte sich herum. Sie beobachtete Naomi, die gerade Pancakes zubereitete, einen auf einen Teller legte und auf den Tisch stellte.

„Bitte", sagte Naomi und machte eine einladende Geste für Sarah.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das? Du machst mir Pancakes?"

Naomi sah zu, wie Sarah sich setzte. „Ein Geschenk von General John. Er sagte, Du solltest mal richtige Pancakes essen".

Sarah hatte gerade den ersten Bissen im Mund und verschluckte sich prompt. „Was!?" Rief sie nachdem der Erstickungsanfall vorüber war.

Naomi setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und grinste sie nur an.

Sarah teilte den nächsten Bissen ab und stopfte sich ihn in den Mund. „Nibts on öch noch mär?" Fragte sie mit vollem Mund während sie mit der Gabel auf Naomi deutete.

„Wie bitte?" Fragte Naomi mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

Sarah kaute in Ruhe zu ende, dann schluckte sie. „Gibts von Euch noch mehr? Ich meine, hat sich mein verrückter Sohn auch noch eine Gespielin gebastelt?"

Naomis Grinsen verlor sich. „Das würde Er nie tun. Er liebt..."

„...Cameron", ergänzte Sarah als Naomi nicht weitersprach. „Das weiß ich, wahrscheinlich länger als er".

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich eine Weile nur an.

„Ich hatte nur gedacht, er würde mit der Zeit darüber hinwegkommen", sagte Sarah schließlich.

Naomi senkte den Blick und starrte einige Sekunden auf Sarahs Teller. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er hat sie verloren. Einige Zeit nach dem Tod von Riley Dawson durch Jesse Flores hat sie sich für ihn geopfert. Ereignisse, die wir nun abgewendet haben. Sie hat ihren Chip aufgegeben, damit ein wichtiger Verbündeter mobil sein konnte".

„Eine andere Maschine?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

„Eine andere KI", entgegnete Naomi. „Cameron ist seit der Jeepexplosion kein Terminator mehr. Sie hat einen freien Willen und beschützt John aus freien Stücken".

Sarah schwieg eine Weile, dann nickte sie. „Das erklärt Einiges. Wie hat John Camerons... Verlust verkraftet?"

„Gar nicht. Der …... Verbündete ist in die Zukunft gereist und John ist ihm gefolgt", erklärte Naomi weiter.

„Und ich", fragte Sarah irritiert. „Was hab ich getan?"

„Du hast ihn gehen lassen".

„Was?" Sarah war der Unglaube anzusehen.

„Du hast ihn gehen lassen. Er kehrte zurück..., ohne Cameron. Er war nie wieder der Selbe", erklärte Naomi unbeeindruckt von Sarahs Unglauben.

Sarah stand auf und ging in der Küche auf und ab. „Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Ihn gehen lassen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Du hast das getan weil Du ihn liebst", entgegnete Naomi. „Er hat Glück so eine Mom zu haben", fügte sie leise hinzu.

xxxxx

Als John den kleinen Lesesaal auf der ersten Etage betrat waren nur Cameron und Suzie anwesend. Die Blonde schien unablässig zu reden. John stand einige Minuten an der Tür. Er konnte das gesprochene nicht verstehen, dazu war es zu leise aber er schüttelte den Kopf über den unablässigen Redeschwall, der auf die unbeeindruckte Cameron niederprasselte.

Schließlich bemerkte Suzie ihn und winkte ihm näher zu kommen.

„Du bist noch da?" Fragte Cameron in ätzendem Tonfall.

„Cameron!" Rief die blonde Krankenschwester. Sie hatte gesehen, wie John das Gesicht verzog. „Worüber haben wir vorhin gesprochen?"

Cameron senkte kurz den Blick. „Guten Morgen John Connor", sagte sie dann wenig freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Cameron Phillips", entgegnete John sarkastisch. Dann wandte er sich an Suzie. „Könntest Du uns bitte alleine lassen?"

Suzie blickte kurz zu Cameron, dann erhob sie sich. „Natürlich": Dann ging sie aber nicht ohne John einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

John nickte fast unmerklich. Dann setzte er sich auf den Platz der Blonden.

Cameron sah ihn nicht an, hörte ihm aber zu.

„Ich bin hier um Dich zu unterstützen. Das ist Deine Show. Ich verstehe, dass Du mir nicht mehr vertraust, ich weiß aber auch, dass Du das Richtige tun wirst. Ich möchte Dich nur an Eines erinnern..."

Nun blickte Cameron ihn neugierig an.

„...Manchmal ist es schön, wenn einem Hilfe angeboten wird", sagte er. Dann streckte er die Hand aus als wollte er Camerons Arm berühren, zog die Hand aber zurück, als er ihren abweisenden Blick bemerkte. „Aber viel wichtiger ist, Dich nicht wie John Connor zu benehmen und die Hilfe auch anzunehmen".

Cameron schien eine Weile nachzudenken, schließlich nickte sie.

Da klingelte Johns Handy. Er erhob sich, legte dabei kurz eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte, bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Ja?" Er lauschte angestrengt. „John Baum, richtig...ein Freund von... Riley?... Nein, ich habe Riley seit gestern Nachmittag... Nicht?... Ich habe keine Idee... nein wirklich... ich werde...". In diesem Moment fiel ihm Etwas ein und er sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Treppe, zu Cameron, dann wieder zur Treppe. „Ich melde mich wieder...", sagte er, beendete den Anruf und steckte sein Handy weg. Dann hastete er mit einem letzten Blick zu Cameron in Richtung der Toiletten.

Cameron sah ihm nach.

xxxxx

John hatte den Anruf von Rileys Pflegevater wegen deren Verschwinden augenblicklich mit Cameron und den merkwürdigen Geräuschen aus dem Luftschacht in Verbindung gebracht.

Er stürmte durch die Toilettentür der ersten Etage und fand... nichts. Wieder raus polterte er die Hintertreppe runter und rein in die Herrentoilette. Nachdenklich verlies er diese wieder und sah zur Nebentür. Ladys stand darauf.

John atmete tief durch bevor er den Knopf in die Hand nahm. Im selben Moment wurde ihm die Tür aus der Hand gerissen. Eine Studentin starrte ihn an.

„Oh..:", brachte er hervor.

„Wer bist Du denn?" Fragte die junge Frau etwa in seinem Alter oder etwas älter.

„Jo...", er musste husten. „John", entgegnete er dann im zweiten Anlauf.

„Das ist die Mädchentoilette", sagte sie energisch.

„Ich weiß... ich...", er dachte fieberhaft nach. „Ich suche nach meiner Freundin": Sein Lächeln wirkte unecht.

„Aha", entgegnete sie herablassend. „Wie heißt denn Deine Freundin?" Fragte sie Inquisitiv.

„Äh... Riley", entgegnete John Reflexhaft.

Die Studentin musterte ihn eingehend. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum könnt ihr Higschool Jungs die Studentinnen nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sucht Euch doch Mädchen in Eurem Alter".

Nach diesen Worten lies sie ihn stehen und ging kopfschüttelnd weg.

John hingegen lies die Toilette in Ruhe. Ihm war klar, dass Riley nicht drinnen sein konnte. Er begann vor den Toiletten auf und ab zu gehen. Eine weitere Treppe nach unten gab es nicht.

Dann fiel ihm etwas auf und er ging zurück in den Toilettenraum. Obwohl dieser ähnlich aufgeteilt war wie der in der obersten Etage fehlte das Lüftungsgitter und schließlich wurde ihm auch klar, dass diese Toilettenräume wie der darüber viel näher an der Treppe waren als der Raum, in dem er die Geräusche gehört hatte.

'Wahrscheinlich nachträglich umgebaut', dachte er, stand an der Treppe und sah hoch. Seufzend setzte er schließlich den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe, als Cameron am oberen Absatz auftauchte.

Stumm sah sie zu ihm herab. Dann, ganz langsam Stufe für Stufe ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Ihre linke Hand ballte sich immer wieder zu einer Faust. John konnte hören, wie die Mechanik in ihrem Arm protestierende Geräusche von sich gab.


	5. Kapitel 9 bis 11

**Kapitel 9**

Als Sarah auf dem Weg ins Bad an Camerons/Naomis Zimmer vorbei kam sah sie die Türe offenstehen. Sie hörte Geräusche. Musik, so wie ein Rascheln und Schaben. Leise schlich sie zur Tür und schob den Kopf durch den Spalt.

Sarah sah auf Naomis Rücken. Diese saß auf dem Boden im Spagat. Naomi trug eine Microfaser Hotpants in Gelb und ein cremefarbenes Top, das knapp unter den Schulterblättern endete. Ihre Füße waren nackt, die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Sarahs Blick haftete auf der Hotpants, die einen Teil der Pobacken sehen lies, sexy ohne vulgär zu wirken. 'Wieder ein Pluspunkt für Cameron', dachte sie resignierend. Ihr war klar, dass John da kaum widerstehen konnte.

Naomi setzte die Hände vor sich auf den Boden beugte sich vor und stemmte sich aus dem Spagat in den Handstand.

„Hallo Sarah Connor", sagte Naomi als sie Sarah erblickte.

„Was... was tust Du da?" Fragte Sarah verblüfft.

Naomi legte den Kopf schräg, was angesichts des Handstandes in dem sie sich befand sehr lustig aussah. „Bodenturnen", entgegnete sie.

Sarah war die Verwirrung anzusehen. „Aber...aber warum?"

Naomi lies sich herab, bis ihr Kopf den Boden berührte, dann stieß sie sich ab. Nach einem Halben Salto und einer ebenso halben Schraube kam Naomi vor Sarah zum Stehen. „Was tust Du zum entspannen?"

Sarah sah irritiert den Schweißfilm auf Naomis Dekolleté, Bauch und Stirn. „Entspannen? Seit wann müsst ihr Maschinen Euch entspannen?"

Naomi seufzte. „Ich dachte wir wären schon weiter aber ich sehe, dass ich mich geirrt habe".

Sarah glaubte einen traurigen Unterton herausgehört zu haben.

Naomi schüttelte den Kopf. „Jede Person ob Mensch oder künstliche Intelligenz muss sich entspannen", erklärte sie. „Cameron tanzt Ballett, ich turne und Kira..." Sie senkte den Kopf. „...Kira hat immer gemalt", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

Sarah starrte sekundenlang auf die mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr stehende. Dann zögerlich streckte sie die Hand aus, berührte fast Naomis Schulter und …... zog sie wieder zurück.

xxxxx

John sah ohne Angst in Camerons emotionsloses Gesicht. Das helle Summen ihrer Servos war deutlich zu hören, während sie immer wieder krampfhaft die Faust ballte. John wusste aber auch, dass Sie ihm nie etwas tun würde. Würde sie doch nicht oder?

Cameron blieb zwei Stufen über ihm stehen und sah 5 Sekunden auf ihn hinab. Dann sah sie an ihm vorbei, ging die letzten Stufen hinunter, um ihn herum und dann weiter zur Wandvertäfelung unter der Treppe.

John folgte ihr neugierig und sah zu, wie sie einen Schlüssel in ein verstecktes Schloss schob. Dann drückte sie die Vertäfelung samt einer versteckten Tür hinein. Sie griff kurz in die Öffnung.

John sah düsteres Licht aufflammen und eine Treppe wurde erkennbar. Cameron ging vor und John folgte ihr. Ihm schwante fürchterliches.

„Was hast Du getan?" Fragte er sie als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten und ein langer Gang sichtbar wurde.

Cameron ging schweigend an alten Türen vorbei, bis sie um eine Ecke gingen und eine alte Holztür erreichten. Nur schwach war der Toilettenschriftzug auf dem oxidierten Messingschild zu erkennen.

John wartete genau so lange, bis Cameron das neu wirkende Vorhängeschloss geöffnet hatte bis er, sich an ihr vorbeidrückend, die Tür öffnete.

xxxxx

Riley hatte die Geräusche gehört, sie glaubte sogar eine Stimme gehört zu haben. Sie hielt die Luft an, als ohne Vorwarnung das Schloss geöffnet wurde.

Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Dann kam ER durch die Tür. „JOHN!"

xxxxx

John sah Riley quasi vom Boden her auf sich zufliegen.

„Ihr habt mich gefunden?!" Fragte sie unter Tränen.

John sah über Rileys Schulter auf die Schlafstätte, die Nahrungsmittelpackungen und die Pfütze, die mittlerweile die Matratze erreicht hatte. „Riley...ich...".

„Habt ihr die Maschine ausgeschaltet?" Fragte Riley John unterbrechend. „Nicht?" Sie schob ihn von sich. „Dann müssen wir hier weg!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", klang eine männliche Stimme hinter John auf.

Während Rileys Augen im Schock aufgerissen waren fuhr John an seine Waffe greifend herum. Er blickte geradewegs in Camerons Augen, die sich nun herumdrehte und den Raum kommentarlos verlies.

John lies die Waffe wieder sinken, mit der er zuvor auf Cameron gezielt hatte. Er entließ den Atem, den er angehalten hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich herum und sah in das erstaunte Gesicht von Riley.

„Sie war das...? Warum denn nur?" Fragte Riley.

John blickte zurück zur Tür. „Ich kann mir denken warum". Er ergriff Rileys Hand. „Das muss enden...sofort", sagte er energisch und zog das Mädchen hinter sich her.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sarah mitfühlend.

Naomi seufzte. „Das glaube ich Dir sogar, es wäre nur schön..." sie verstummte.

Sarah legte den Kopf schräg und versuchte im Gesenkten Gesicht Naomis Etwas zu erkennen. „Ja?"

Naomi hob den Blick. „Es wäre schön...".

Sarah sah Tränen in Naomis Augen.

„... wenn Du mir das auch zeigen könntest", sagte Naomi leise und eine Träne suchte sich ihre Bahn über die Wange der Farbigen Maschine.

Sarah zögerte kurz bevor Sie die Arme leicht anhob einen Schritt machte und Naomi in ihre Arme schloss.

Naomi erstarrte Sekunden, bevor sie langsam die Arme hob und die Hände vorsichtig auf Sarahs Rücken legte. Tränen liefen jetzt offen über ihre Wangen.

Als Sarah spürte, wie die Maschine ihr die Hände auf den Rücken legte kämpfte sie einige Sekunden mit sich selbst, bevor so etwas wie Panik bei ihr einsetzte. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, bevor sie sich von Naomi löste, herumfuhr und fast fluchtartig den Raum verlies.

„Danke Mom", sagte Naomi so leise, dass die davoneilende Sarah es nicht hören konnte.

xxxxx

Als John und Riley an einem Schild mit der Aufschrift Notausgang vorbeikamen wollte Riley John in diese Richtung ziehen, er aber zog sie einfach am Handgelenk hinter sich her zur Treppe.

„John was tust Du?" Fragte Riley verwirrt. „Wir müssen weg bevor die Masch...".

„Cameron!" unterbrach John unwirsch.

„Was?"

John blieb abrupt stehen und zog Riley zu sich heran. „Ihr Name ist Cameron."

Riley zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Cameron, ja gut, und?" Fragte sie zurückhaltend.

John ergriff erneut ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie weiter die Treppe hoch. „Wir werden das jetzt ein für alle Mal klären", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, da Riley die leise gesprochenen Worte fast nicht verstanden hätte.

xxxxx

Als Sarah die Küche betrat saß Derek am Tisch, zurückgelehnt wie ein nasser Sack und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

Derek beobachtete stumm, wie sich Sarah ein Glas Tequila einschenkte aber erstmal nur kurz dran nippte.

„Was unternehmen wir wegen John?" Fragte Derek ohne Sarah aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Sarah hielt ihr Glas mit beiden Händen umklammert und sah nun auf. „Was können wir tun?" Entgegnete sie und sah kurz ins Leere bevor sie wieder in ihr Glas sah, dass sie nun zwischen den Händen rollte.

„Ich könnte meine Sniper holen...".

„Nein!" Rief Sarah kopfschüttelnd. „Wir rühren die Mä...mm...Maschinen nicht an", stotterte sie.

Derek sah kritisch auf Sarah. 'Sie wollte doch Mädchen sagen oder?' Dachte er und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. ' Dringt dieses schwarze Metall doch zu ihr durch?'

xxxxx

„John bitte, das kannst Du mir nicht antun", sagte Riley mit Tränen in den Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, da ihre Schussverletzung durch das Gezerre Johns wieder begann zu schmerzen.

Suzie staunte nicht schlecht, als John die ziemlich derangierte Riley hinter sich herzerrend an ihr vorbeistapfte.

„John was...?" Suzie verstummte, als John sie gar nicht beachtete.

„Hier!" Sagte John laut und schob Riley auf einen Stuhl.

Suzie fiel die Kinnlade runter, als John nun zu Cameron ging, die auf einige Dokumente starrte ohne die Ankömmlinge zu beachten und ergriff diese am Arm. Er zog Cameron, die sich das überraschenderweise gefallen lies, zu Riley und schob die willenlos scheinende auf einen Stuhl Riley gegenüber.

„Ich erwarte...", begann John, beugte sich zwischen die beiden Frauen, „Dass ihr Euch aussprecht". Er sah von Einer zur Anderen. Sein Blick blieb auf Cameron haften. „Fang einfach damit an, warum du Riley entführt hast".

Cameron starrte Riley an. „Sie verfügt über Informationen die, wenn sie in Skynets Besitz gelangen, Katastrophale Auswirkungen haben können.

John richtete sich auf. „Ist das so? Noch Etwas?"

Cameron löste ihren Blick nicht von Riley. „Nein".

„Sie hasst mich", quetschte Riley heraus.

Johns lachte kurz auf. „Sie ist eine Maschine und du glaubst sie könnte Dich hassen?"

John hatte bei seinen Worten Camerons Gesicht nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie offensichtlich kurz die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Riley sah auf zu John. „Sie...sie... wollte mich töten".

John sah mit einem Schmunzeln hinunter auf Riley. „Diese Dinger sind programmiert, die wollen nichts. Hätte Cameron die Notwendigkeit gesehen Dich zu töten wollen, hätte sie es auch getan".

Diesmal war wieder das helle Summen zu hören, als Cameron die Faust ballte.

Rileys Blick wanderte zwischen Cameron und John hin und her. „Sie wollte mich töten, weil sie eifersüchtig ist!"

John lachte kurz auf. „Eifersüchtig? Du spinnst. Sie ist eine Maschine. Ein Ding. Sie hat keine Gefühle, das hat sie mir selbst gesagt".

Riley stand auf und starrte John wütend werdend an. „Ich spinne?! Du hast doch gesehen wie sie zu mir war. Jedes mal wenn ich bei Dir war hat sie mich angesehen, als wenn sie mein Genick brechen wollte".

John machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht. „Warum sollte sie Dich dann am Leben lassen. Du bist von keinerlei Nutzen für mich oder den Widerstand".

Rileys Gesicht lief rot an. „Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich Dich mögen könnte?"

John trat hinter Cameron und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Wenn Du eine Maschine wie Cameron wärst, wärst Du wenigstens zu Etwas nutze. Diese Dinger erfüllen ihren Zweck und jammern nicht rum wie kleine Mädchen".

Wieder das helle Summen. Riley sah hinab auf Camerons Gesicht, in dem Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie ging zu John und schubste ihn von Cameron weg. Dann legte sie selber eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter. Mit der anderen wies sie auf die Tür. „Geh weg du herzloses Arschloch! Wie kannst Du nur!" Dann ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Sie zögerte kurz, dann hockte sie sich neben Cameron und flüsterte ihr Etwas zu.

John wandte sich von den beiden Jungen Frauen ab und ging zu der geschockt gaffenden Suzie.

„Was...?" Fragte sie verwirrt und deutete auf Riley und Cameron.

John sah kurz über seine Schulter. „Das ist besser oder?" Bemerkte er im Vorbeigehen und verlies den kleinen Lesesaal.

Suzie starrte noch drei Sekunden auf das ungewöhnliche Bild vor ihr, wirbelte herum und folgte John. Als sie ihn erreichte hielt sie ihn am Arm fest. „Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

John sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich kann nicht jede Sekunde aufpassen, dass Cameron nicht wieder mal auf Riley losgeht außerdem...", er zögerte. „...außerdem kann Cameron Freunde gebrauchen".

„Und was ist mit Dir?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

John seufzte und sah sie an. „Als Anführer muss ich Opfer bringen. Wenn ich eine Zeit lang dafür...". Er senkte den Blick. „Ich bin eh unten durch. Das gerade verkompliziert Alles nur ein Wenig mehr".

Suzie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hoffen wir, dass Du Dich nicht irrst".

Zwei Sekunden sah er sie an. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück.

Er sah ihr nach. „Das hoffe ich auch", sagte er leise.

* * *

**Kapitel 11 **

Sarah prügelte wie sie noch nie zuvor geprügelt hatte. Ihr lief der Schweiß in Strömen herunter, während der arme Sandsack Schläge und Tritte einstecken musste wie nie zuvor.

'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein', dachte Sarah. 'Werde ich weich bei einer Maschine'.

Immer wenn Sarah in sich sah war es da, dieses Gefühl. Naomi hatte eindeutig ein Loch in Sarahs harte Schale geschlagen und das war Etwas was Sarah nicht zulassen durfte. Wenn sie dem Gefühl erst mal nachgab würden sie Bald zusammen shoppen gehen.

Und dann war da ihr Sohn, der ihr von einer Maschine genommen worden war.

Irgendwann schlug Sarah wie wild auf den Sandsack ein. Sie begann wütende Laute auszustoßen. Rote Flecken tauchten auf dem abgewetzten Leder auf.

Schmerz wallte unbeachtet in ihren zerschlagenen Händen auf. Im Gegenteil, Sarah schlug nur noch härter zu.

Als sie schließlich von starken Armen umfangen und zurückgezogen wurde, tobte und schrie sie unkontrolliert.

xxxxx

John saß auf der Treppe am Seiteneingang der Bibliothek. Je länger er über alles nachdachte umso dämlicher kam ihm vor was er getan hatte. Sicher, Alles was er Suzie gesagt hatte stimmte nur wurde ihm immer mehr klar, dass er die Frau die er liebte zu tiefst verletzt hatte und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm irgendwann verzeihen würde.

xxxxx

Riley sah zu Cameron. Die Maschine kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln tiefe Schrammen in den Tisch vor ihr. „Er meinte das nicht so".

Cameron reagierte nicht. Mit einem lauten Splittern drang ihr Finger durch den Eichentisch.

Riley sah, dass Cameron sich die Finger aufriss. Die Splitter waren Blutbeschmiert.

Impulsiv legte Riley eine Hand auf Camerons. „Hör auf damit, verdammt!"

Camerons Bewegungen erstarben, sie blickte auf.

xxxxx

„LASS MICH LOS!" Schrie Sarah verzweifelt.

Da Sarah sich ungewöhnlich stark aufbäumte hatte Derek sie zu Boden gedrückt und hielt die Tobende eisern von Hinten fest.

„Beruhige Dich!" Rief er verzweifelt. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich selbst verletzte, wenn sie sich weiter so heftig wehrte. „John braucht Dich. Er darf Dich nicht verlieren!"

Nach diesen Worten erstarb Sarahs Gegenwehr. Ihr aufgebäumter Körper sank zurück gegen Derek. Sie atmete stoßweise.

„Wie... wie kann... ich nur... nur... Gefühle für... für eine Maschine entwickeln?" Fragte sie hechelnd. „Die haben Kyle getötet. Die wollen die Menschen ausrotten".

Derek schüttelte unbemerkt von Sarah den Kopf. „Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wen wir lieben".

Sarah befreite sich aus Dereks Griff und diesmal lies Derek es geschehen.

„Lieben!" Fragte sie. Sie war außer sich, sprang auf die Füße. Sarah starrte auf Derek hinab. „Es mag vielleicht sein, dass ich diese Naomi irgendwie... mag aber keinesfalls, unter gar keinen Umständen LIEBE ich dieses Ding!"

Nach ihren Worten stürmte Sarah aus der Garage. Derek blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den blutigen Sandsack.

xxxxx

Naomi stand am Fenster als Sarah aus der Garage gestürmt kam. Sie sah sofort, dass Sarah verletzt war. Sarah stürmte die Treppe an ihr vorbei hinauf, ohne auf Sie zu achten.

Naomi hörte wie Sarah in ihr Zimmer ging, wieder heraus kam und gegenüber die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu knallte.

Kopfschüttelnd holte Naomi etwas aus der Küche und ging nach Oben. Sie blieb vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen. Drinnen wurde gerade die Dusche aufgedreht. Die Badezimmertür war verschlossen, wie die Maschine schnell feststellte. Als sie dann hörte dass Sarah offensichtlich unter der Dusche stand, gab sie der Tür einen kurzen Ruck.

Mit grimmigem Gesicht drang sie in das Badezimmer ein.


	6. Kapitel 12 und 13

**Kapitel 12**

Suzie sah die Treppe hinunter. John war gegen das Treppengeländer gesunken und wohl eingenickt. Seit Stunden saß er da, immer wieder anders. Mal Quer auf der Stufe, mal baumelten seine Beine durchs Geländer. Sie glaubte er mache sich schwere Vorwürfe und war der Meinung dass er damit Recht hätte. Cameron war labil. Suzie hatte keine Ahnung, was in der Maschine vorging. Sie wusste Cameron liebt John aber er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt, um diese Riley in ein besseres Licht zu rücken, das war ihm auch gelungen.

**Stunden zuvor**

„Hör auf damit, verdammt!"

Camerons Bewegungen erstarben, sie blickte auf.

Zwei Sekunden starrte Riley in Camerons Augen, dann zog sie hastig, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, die Hand zurück. „Sorry?"

„Wofür entschuldigst Du Dich?" Fragte Cameron. Sie schien tatsächlich verwirrt.

Ich... ich... ich wusste nicht, dass Jesse …..". Sie verstummte.

Cameron schwieg für einige Sekunden. „Liebst Du... liebst Du John?"

Riley senkte den Blick. Lange Sekunden dachte sie über die Frage nach. „Ich dachte es eine Zeit lang aber...". Erneut verstummte die Blonde.

„Aber?"

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass er eine Andere liebt. Und schließlich habe ich auch gemerkt wen".

Cameron hörte kurz auf sich Holzsplitter aus den Fingern zu ziehen.

„Wen?" Fragte Cameron naiv.

Riley hatte auf Camerons Hände gestarrt, jetzt zuckte ihr Blick nach oben. „Wie wen?" Riley glaubte einen Augenblick Cameron wollte sie veralbern. „Wen wohl... Dich natürlich", sagte sie dann mit Nachdruck.

xxxxx

Suzie hatte die Konversation mithören Können. Sie hatte an der Tür gestanden und sah, wie Die Worte dieser Riley mitten in Camerons Herz schnitten. Sie sah erneut Tränen in Camerons Augen aber noch bevor Sie zu ihr gehen konnte hatte die Blonde erneut die Hände ausgestreckt und Camerons ergriffen. Cameron entlockte dies ein Lächeln.

xxxxx

Naomi sah Sarahs Silhouette hinter dem Duschvorhang. Offenbar hatte Diese sie nicht gehört, als das Schloss brach.

xxxxx

Sarah biss die Zähne zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als das heiße Wasser Kontakt mit ihren zerschlagenen Händen bekam. Eine Weile hielt sie den Schmerz aus, dann gab ihr Kreislauf auf und ihr wurde schwindelig. Schließlich schwarz vor Augen.

xxxxx

Naomi hatte versucht Sarahs Vitalwerte akustisch zu überwachen, was aber wegen des Wasserrauschens nicht funktionierte. Deshalb war selbst sie fast zu langsam als Sarah hinter dem Vorhang begann zu schwanken.

Mit einem bösartig reißenden Geräusch zerfetzte sie den Vorhang und fing die nackte Frau auf. „Ich hab dich Mom", sagte sie leise zu der Bewusstlosen.

Naomi hielt die Ohnmächtige wie ein Baby auf dem Arm während sie zum Badetuch griff. Provisorisch abgetrocknet und mit dem Badetuch bedeckt trug Naomi Sarah dann aus dem Badezimmer, über den Gang in deren Zimmer. Sie legte Sarah auf ihr Bett.

Naomi sah auf Sarah hinab, deren Vitalwerte stabil waren. Einen Moment haderte sie mit sich selbst bevor sie das Handtuch nahm und Sarah vorsichtig, fast zärtlich mit aller Gründlichkeit abtrocknete.

Schließlich wollte Naomi die mittlerweile schlafende Sarah zudecken, zögerte aber. Sie betrachtete Sarahs Körper. Die sichtbaren Narben, die diese davon getragen hatte. Naomi lies zärtlich ihre Finger über die größten gleiten. Mehr noch allerdings fürchtete sie die Narben, die sie nicht sehen konnte. „Was haben wir dir nur angetan Mom?" Flüsterte sie leise.

Als nächstes salbte und verband sie Sarahs Hände und schob diese dann wieder unter die Decke.

Dann legte sich Naomi neben Sarah auf die Seite, schob eine Hand unter die Decke und legte sie auf Sarahs Unterarm. Dann scannte sie permanent Sarahs Werte.

Nichts würde den heilenden Schlaf ihrer Mom stören, dafür würde sie sorgen.

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

„Komm, geh nach oben und leg Dich hin", sagte Suzie, nachdem sie John wachgerüttelt hatte.

John hatte den Kopf vom Tisch genommen, auf den er herabgesunken war. „Was?" Fragte er schlaftrunken.

Suzie schüttelte den Kopf. Als Eric ihnen irgendwann etwas zeigen wollte war John widerwillig mit in den kleinen Lesesaal gegangen.

John hatte Cameron einen fast schüchternen Blick zugeworfen. Zwar war er erfreut, dass sie sich mit Riley, die direkt neben ihr saß gut zu verstehen schien, allerdings fragte er sich ob der Preis, den er dafür zahlen würde nicht zu hoch war.

Cameron sah ihn nichteinmal an, während Riley ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

xxxxx

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Sarah aufwachte. Sofort nahm sie den Geruch wahr, außerdem spürte sie den warmen Körper neben sich. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte in Naomis friedliches Gesicht.

„Was machst Du hier?"

Naomi war verwundert, dass die Frage nicht wütend klang. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. „Hallo Sarah, ich habe nach deiner Ohnmacht auf Deine Vitalwerte geachtet".

„Wenn Du mich nochmal Sarah nennst, kracht es", sagte Sarah und diesmal war ein wütender Unterton herauszuhören.

Naomi war verwirrt. „Wie... wie soll ich Dich denn nennen?"

Sarah rollte sich auf die Seite und hob die Hand.

Naomi zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Sie fürchtete Sarah wollte sie schlagen, war aber verwundert, als diese ihr nur die Hand zärtlich an die Wange legte.

„Sag Mom oder wenn Du möchtest Mommy", sagte Sarah mit einem Lächeln.

Naomi hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Sie schien für eine Sekunde erstarrt. „Was?" War Alles, was sie schließlich hervorbrachte.

Sarahs Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie schob sich vor und küsste Naomi auf die Stirn. „Sei eine liebe Tochter und sag Mom zu mir , willst Du?"

„N..n..n..natt...ürlich", brachte Naomi stotternd hervor.

Dann fand sie sich in Sarahs Armen wieder. Sie schmiegte sich gerade richtig an Sarah, als mit einem Krachen die Tür aufflog.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Sarah Derek und John hereinkommen. Beide waren schwer bewaffnet. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass Naomi sie aus dem Bett stieß. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sah sie die Geschosse in Naomis Körper einschlagen. „NEIN!" Wollte sie verzweifelt schreien aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Sarah sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Naomi, die keinen Versuch unternommen hatte sich zu wehren. Überall auf ihrer Kleidung erschienen Blutflecken. Ihre Pyjamahose wurde genau so durchlöchert, wie ihr Top, das kurz darauf nur noch aus Fetzen bestand. In ihrem Gesicht war überall Metall zu sehen.

Als nun John vortrat und die Kaliber 50 Sniper hob drehte Naomi den Kopf und sah zu Sarah, die geschockt in ein fast fleischloses Gesicht starrte. Eine Augenhöhle Naomis war ein schwarzes Loch wie bei Kira, das andere Auge, hinter dem der Chip saß sah traurig zu ihr hinüber.

Das letzte was Sarah hörte war ein ohrenbetäubender Knall.


	7. Kapitel 14 bis 16

**Kapitel 14**

John schreckte von seiner Liege hoch. In der offenen Tür stand eine Person. Als er im Halbdunkel Riley erkannte, lies er die Waffe, die er automatisch gezogen hatte wieder sinken, genau so wie seinen Kopf. Stumm sah er Riley an, deren Gesicht im Schatten lag.

Riley zögerte, trat aber dann doch ein und schloss die Tür. Nur sehr wenig Licht drang vom halbdunklen Gang durch die Fenster des Raumes. Sie ging langsam bis zu seiner Liege und sah dann auf ihn hinab.

„Sags ruhig. Was immer Du auch zu sagen hast. Heute ist der Tag.", sagte er leise und starrte zu ihr auf.

Riley zögerte noch. „Du kannst mir auch Alles sagen, das weißt Du".

John schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Dass er dämlich war und sich vielleicht die letzte Chance mit Cameron verdorben hatte... So viel Mut es auszusprechen hatte er aber nicht.

Seufzend lies sich Riley auf den Boden nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken in der Mitte gegen die Liege. „Ich verstehe Es", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

John sah auf ihr Profil „Was verstehst Du?"

Riley drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „John Connor zu sein ist einsam", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Du bringst jeden den Du magst in Lebensgefahr".

John schwieg. Er wusste dass sie Recht hatte.

Riley hatte wieder nach Vorne gesehen und drehte nun erneut den Kopf. „Cameron kann mit diesen Gefahren umgehen. Sie ist kugelfest".

John Schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht wie falsch Du liegst", sagte er leise. „Sie ist alles Andere als unzerstörbar. An meinem Geburtstag hätten wir sie fast verloren... hätte ich sie fast verloren", fügte er noch leiser hinzu. Sie kann mit den Gefahren umgehen. Allerdings wagt sie zu viel. Das ist aber nicht der Grund..."

„... aus Dem Du sie liebst?" Beendete Riley den Satz, als er nicht weiter sprach.

Jetzt nickte John. „Ich hab mich in sie verliebt, bevor ich wusste wer sie war. Selbst als sie mich töten wollte hab ich sie beschützt".

Riley starrte ihn an. „So sehr?" War alles was sie fragte.

John seufzte. „Ich weiß es ist verrückt aber...". Wieder fehlten ihm die Worte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann richtete er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf. „Nachdem sie mich töten wollte sagte Sie mir, dass mir die Leute nicht mehr vertrauen würden, weil ich mein Leben für sie riskiert habe. Am nächsten Tag bist Du aufgetaucht. Möglicherweise ist das eine Folge davon".

Riley runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Alles was wir hier in der Gegenwart tun verändert die Zukunft. Nachdem wir damals Cyberdyne zerstört hatten hat sich der J-Day um Jahre verschoben und als ich Cameron gerettet habe hab ich möglicherweise selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Jesse in die Vergangenheit reist und Dich mitbringt um uns zu trennen", versuchte er zu erklären.

Riley kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn man darüber nachdenkt könnte man verrückt werden"

„Willkommen in meiner Welt", sagte er mit einem Auflachen.

Minutenlang hingen Beide ihren Gedanken nach.

„Du hast immer nur sie geliebt, oder? Für mich war da nie Platz", fragte Sie schließlich in die Stille.

Er lies sich wieder zurücksinken. „So war das nicht. Eine Zeit lang habe ich wirklich gedacht Du wärst die Richtige für mich".

„Ja, wirklich?" Fragte sie ehrlich erfreut.

„Ehrlich", entgegnete er.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" Fragte sie interessiert. „Wie willst Du Sie zurückzugewinnen?"

Er setzte sich auf. „Du willst mir helfen?"

Riley stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Rand der Liege ab, stemmte sich hoch und lies sich nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken, an der John lehnte.

„Du hast mich da raus geholt, obwohl Du damit gegen Camerons …... Wünsche handeln musstest und dann hast Du noch dieses Schauspiel inszeniert, um mich zu schützen". Riley nickte. „Ich denke, ich schulde Dir was".

John blickte sie einige Sekunden von der Seite an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du schuldest mir Nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin Schuld, dass Du erst in diese Lage gekommen bist".

Riley starrte kurz nach Vorne, dann sah sie ihn an. „Machst Du das immer?"

Er sah sie wieder an. „Was meinst Du?"

„Die Schuld bei Dir selbst zu suchen", entgegnete sie und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter.

John lächelte kurz, seufzte schließlich und sah auf seine Knie. „Aber ich habe Schuld. Meinetwegen sind so viele gestorben. Schon vor meiner Geburt wurde... wurde der Soldat getötet, der meine Mutter vor einer Maschine beschützt hat. Dann... dann wurden meine Pflegeeltern von einer weiteren Maschine getötet. Also..." Nun drehte er den Kopf und sah sie im Halbdunkel wieder an. „...also ja, es ist meine Schuld".

Riley dachte einen Moment nach. „Diese Leute sind nicht Deinetwegen gestorben. Sie sind für Dich gestorben".

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sagen meine Mom, Derek und selbst Cameron auch. Für mich macht das aber keinen Unterschied".

Riley dachte erneut über seine Worte nach. „Doch", sagte sie schließlich. „Genau das macht den Unterschied. Das ist der Unterschied, zwischen Dir und den Anderen. DU gibst immer zuerst DIR die Schuld. Deshalb wirst DU auch gegen Skynet gewinnen und deshalb hast DU auch verdient glücklich zu sein. Deshalb..." Sie hob die Hand und streichelte seine Wange. „... deshalb hast Du es verdient Cameron lieben zu dürfen." Riley beugte sich zu ihm und küsste John auf den Mundwinkel. „Und genau deshalb …...helf ich Dir".

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Naomi merkte erst dass Etwas nicht stimmt als Sarah plötzlich in Schweiß ausbrach und anfing sich unruhig zu bewegen. Sie beobachtete wie sich Sarahs Gesicht offenbar entsetzt verzog.

Längst schon hatte Naomi Sarah liebevoll in ihre Arme gezogen, streichelte ihren Kopf und sprach leise, beruhigend auf sie ein. „Schhhhhh Mom, Alles ist gut." Trotzdem wurde Sarah immer unruhiger bis sie sich schließlich aufbäumte und einen Schrei ausstieß.

„NEIN!"

Sarah hatte die Augen aufgerissen und starrte vor sich. Dann erst drehte sie den Kopf und sah Naomi an. Es dauerte mehr als 10 Sekunden, bis sich Sarahs Atem auf ein normales Niveau reduziert hatte.

Naomi sah, wie Sarah langsam die Hand hob. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich die Hand ihrem Gesicht. Dann berührte die Hand ihre Wange und Naomi schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment erhielt sie einen Stoß, der sie aus dem Bett auf den Boden beförderte. Als sie sich enttäuscht wieder aufrichtete sah sie Sarah die mit wütendem Gesicht auf die Tür zeigte.

Sarah sah wie Naomi sich aufrappelte. Sie glaubte sogar Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Die Farbige stürmte hinaus und warf die Tür mit lautem Knall hinter sich zu.

Weinend rannte Naomi durch den Gang an dem verwundert aus seiner Tür blickenden Derek vorbei und in Sarahs Zimmer brach diese gerade in Tränen aus und rollte sich schluchzend zu einem Ball zusammen.

xxxxx

Nachdem Riley gegangen war saß John noch lange in der Dunkelheit und dachte über das nach was sie gesagt hatte.

Riley hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Cameron lieben durfte. Dass sie es versteht. Er fragte sich, warum die Anderen das nicht verstehen konnten. Vor Allem seine Mom würde dagegen sein aber auch Widerstandskämpfer wie Jesse. John wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde den Leuten klar zu machen, dass Cameron anders war.

Dann fiel ihm Derek ein. Wie sehr dieser sich verändert hatte und Cameron nun zumindest tolerierte. Allerdings war er auch sein Onkel also zählte er eigentlich nicht.

Aber... es war ein Anfang.

xxxxx

Sarah stand unter Schock. Ihr nackter Körper war nass vor kaltem Schweiß. Und sie hasste sich dafür. So fühlte sie sich auch immer, wenn in ihren Träumen John getötet wurde. Kalter Schweiß und der Puls raste. Sie hasste sich dafür, weil sie für eine Maschine ähnliche Gefühle hegte wie für ihren Sohn.

'Wie konnte ich das Ding nur so weit zu mir durchdringen lassen', dachte sie wütend auf sich selbst.

Fast wäre ihre Maske gefallen. Sie hatte einen kurzen Moment Erleichterung zugelassen, bevor sie die Maschine weggestoßen hatte.

Und... es tat ihr auch noch leid.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

'Ich bin krank', dachte Sie verzweifelt. 'Ich bin so geschwächt, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. Das und weil John nicht bei mir ist...'

Ihr Gedankengang brach ab, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

„Es ist keine Schande Gefühle zu zeigen", sagte eine Stimme.

Erschrocken drehte Sarah den Kopf und zog sogleich die Decke enger um ihren nackten Körper. „Derek?" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Wovon zum Teufel redest Du?"

Derek lachte leise, brach aber ab, als er das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen sah. Er wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Ich rede von dem tränenüberströmten Blechhaufen da draußen. Wenn sie nicht schon braun wäre würde man sicher den Rost auf den Wangen sehen".

Das wütende Funkeln in Sarahs Augen wurde intensiver. „Was redest Du für einen Blödsinn. Was hat das mit Gefühlen zu tun?"

„Na ja...". Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „...ich meine, es ist ok, dass Du auf die Maschine wütend bist. Wenn Du willst können wir sie jederzeit los werden".

Das böse Funkeln verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick aus Sarahs Augen und machte einem entsetzten Ausdruck platz. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde aber Derek hatte damit gerechnet, so dass er es sah.

„VERSCHWINDE SOFORT AUS MEINEM ZIMMER!" Schrie Sarah plötzlich los und versuchte ihn zu schlagen.

Der kampferprobte Derek Reese wich dem Schlag aus und zuckte zurück. „Du weißt wo Du mich findest falls Du doch...", Derek brach ab und wirbelte herum als Sarah zu ihrem Wecker griff. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht flüchtete er aus dem Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend, an der eine Sekunde später der Wecker zerschellte.

xxxxx

Naomi saß auf draußen auf der Vortreppe. Beide Hände umklammerte den Pfosten des Geländers und hinterließen tiefe Abdrücke. Ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht lehnte gegen den Pfosten oberhalb ihrer Hände.

„Sie mag Dich".

Naomi hatte bemerkt, dass sich Derek Reese neben sie gesetzt hatte. Allerdings ignorierte sie ihn erstmal. Erst als er sie ansprach sah sie kurz zu ihm. „Was geht Dich das an?"

„Oh, es geht mich etwas an. Wir kämpfen hier gegen einen übermächtigen Feind da können wir keine Auseinandersetzungen untereinander gebrauchen. Ich hab nichts dagegen wenn Du Dich an ihren Rockzipfel hängen willst aber steh ihr nicht im Weg".

Nun blickte Naomi mit geröteten Augen zu Derek. „Ihr im Weg stehen?"

Derek sah nach vorne auf die Wiese vor dem Haus. „Emotional. Wir können keine Sarah Connor gebrauchen, die von ihren eigenen Gefühlen so abgelenkt ist, dass sie nicht mehr weiß worum es geht".

„Gefühle?" Fragte Naomi traurig. „Sie ist doch nur wütend auf mich. Wütend ist sie doch immer".

Derek lachte kurz auf. „Deshalb liegt sie heulend in ihrem Bett was?"

Naomi sah ihm wortlos zu, als er sich erhob und ins Haus ging.

xxxxx

Als John den kleinen Lesesaal betrat, den die Maschinen zu ihrem Hauptquartier erkoren hatten telefonierte Cameron gerade.

John ging an den Tischen vorbei und besah sich die Dokumente, Fotografien und Landkarten.

Cameron beendete das Gespräch und wandte sich an Suzie und Riley, die sich leise unterhalten hatten. „Der T1001 ist …... dankbar", sagte sie zögerlich. „Er war in der Lage Savannah Weaver vor dem T888 zu schützen".

„T1001?" Warf John fragend ein.

Cameron sah kurz zu Suzie und wandte sich dann ab.

Suzie hatte den Wink verstanden und sah zu John. „Ein Flüssigmetall Terminator, der auf unserer Seite steht. Er hat die Rolle von Catherine Weaver eingenommen, die mit ihrem Mann zusammen bei einem Hubschrauberabsturz ums Leben gekommen ist. Die Beiden haben eine Tochter... Savannah...".

„Moment mal", unterbrach John sie. „Heißt das etwa, dass eine Maschine ein Kind großzieht? Warum? Warum die Kleine nicht einfach in ein Internat abschieben oder ganz verschwinden lassen?"

Suzie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir nicht. Nur, dass diese Maschine eine Künstliche Intelligenz entwickelt".

„Skynet?" Fragte John alarmiert.

„Nein, zumindest nicht in unserer Zeitlinie", entgegnete Suzie. „Diese KI soll gegen Skynet kämpfen. Sie basiert auf dem gleichen... Basiscode wie Skynet".

„Woher stammt der Basiscode?" Fragte John verwundert.

Suzie, die schon mit dem technischen Begriff Probleme gehabt hatte zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

John dachte mit gesenktem Kopf eine Weile nach. Schließlich blickte er auf und sah zu Cameron, die aus dem einzigen Fenster starrte. Langsam ging er zu ihr.

„Cameron?" Fragte er dann leise auf eine Antwort hoffend.

Cameron zeigte lange keine Regung. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie gewillt war John eine Erklärung zu geben.

John wandte sich seufzend ab.

„Sie lehren sie Moral, menschliche Werte, das menschliche Leben als wichtig einzustufen".

„Sie?" Fragte er neugierig.

Cameron wandte den Kopf. „James Ellison und Catherine Weaver".

„Ellison? James Ellison steckt da mit drin?" Fragte John aufgeregt.

Cameron nickte ein Mal. „Er hat ebenfalls Cromarties Körper ausgegraben und an Catherine Weaver übergeben. Sie benutzen ihn als Interface".

„Also doch", sagte John spontan. „Aber... sie entwickeln die Technik nicht zurück?"

„Nicht soweit wir wissen". Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch für Cameron erledigt und sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Allerdings...", warf Suzie in diesem Moment ein. „... ist das Endoskelett über ein Kabel mit dem Computer verbunden. Damit die KI Mobil sein kann benötigt sie einen Chip. Da Skynet dazu übergegangen ist, die Chips der Terminatoren mit einem Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ..."

„Suzie!" Unterbrach in diesem Moment Cameron. „Das ist jetzt unwichtig", fügte Cameron hinzu.

'Wenn Blicke töten könnten...' Dachte John als er den Blick sah, den Cameron Suzie zuwarf. Sogar ein leichtes blaues Leuchten war kurz sichtbar. 'Was da wohl hintersteckt?'

xxxxx

**10 Tage später.**

Naomi stand am Küchenfenster, während Sarah am Tisch saß und über den Rand der Tasse hinweg die Maschine beobachtete. Derek hingegen grinste in sich hinein während er mit der Bierflasche in der Hand an den Türrahmen gelehnt die Beiden beobachtete.

Lange Minuten redete keiner der Drei ein Wort. Dann klingelte Naomis Handy.

Naomi identifizierte sich über eine Reihe von Tönen, die sie mit ihrem Stimmprozessor erzeugte.

Sarah hatte sich aufgerichtet. Wieder einmal war sie überrascht Naomi etwas nicht menschliches tun zu sehen.

Naomi hatte auf Camerons Code mit ihrem eigenen geantwortet. „Ja?"

„Verstehe. Das hat keine Zeit...?" Naomi sah zu Sarah „Einverstanden, wir werden da sein." Dann beendete sie das Gespräch.

Sarah hatte sich erhoben. Schnell hatte sie begriffen, dass etwas über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden worden war. Wütend blickte sie Naomi an. „War das Cameron? Was habt ihr ausgeheckt?"

„Wir haben ein Treffen mit Weaver", sagte Naomi unbeeindruckt.


	8. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Naomi sah zum Beifahrersitz. Sarah saß dort mit verkniffenem Gesicht. Wieder einmal hatten sie eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt.

Sarah war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden damit, dass John ebenfalls zu dem Treffen mit dem T1001 kommen würde. Allerdings hatte sie schließlich eingesehen, dass Naomi da überhaupt nichts dran ändern konnte.

xxxxx

Derek hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel Spaß, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Dieses Liebe/Hass Spiel zwischen der Maschine und Sarah war der Hit. Wehmütig dachte er an Kyle. Sein kleiner Bruder hätte sicherlich auch seinen Spaß daran gehabt.

In diesem Moment verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht als ihm einfiel, dass die Maschine ja damit auch Kyles Tochter werden will.

xxxxx

Sarah war am Kochen. John würde in Kürze auf einen Flüssigmetall Terminator treffen.

Sie war In erster Linie wütend auf Cameron aber mehr noch auf Naomi. Nicht weil sie John in Gefahr brachten sondern weil sie das eben nicht glaubte. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass weder Cameron noch Naomi John wissentlich irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzen würden.

Genau das war es was sie so wütend machte. Sie vertraute den Beiden.

Sie musste dringend damit aufhören.

xxxxx

Riley hatte es nicht geschafft Cameron und John näher zu bringen. Sie und Cameron waren so etwas wie Freunde geworden aber wenn es um John ging war das Cyborg Mädchen ihr gegenüber völlig verschlossen und blockte jedes Gespräch ab. Sie hatte John versprochen ihm zu helfen war aber gescheitert. Wie immer in ihrem Leben. Resignierend sah sie aus dem Seitenfenster.

xxxxx

Suzie blickte rüber zu Cameron, die mit stoischem Gesicht den Wagen fuhr. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie es in ihrer Freundin aussah. Sie war die Einzige, die Cameron lesen konnte. In Cameron wütete ein Schmerz, den diese mit der ihr eigenen Intensität empfand. Die 10 Tage, die John jetzt bei ihnen war waren für Cameron nicht einfach gewesen. Darüber wäre ihre Freundschaft fast zerbrochen. Suzie hatte zwei mal versucht mit Cameron über John zu reden. Bein ersten Mal hatte die Brünette nicht reagiert. Beim zweiten Mal hatte Cameron sie wutentbrannt in eine Ecke gedrängt und angeschrien.

xxxxx

John hatte in den vergangenen Tagen alles getan sich so zu verhalten, wie er dachte dass Cameron es gefallen würde. Er war zuvorkommend und hat sie wie eine echte Frau behandelt. Er hat ihr nicht widersprochen, nur vorsichtig Gegenvorschläge gemacht wenn ihm Etwas nicht richtig erschien. Sie hat ihn meistens ignoriert, seine Vorschläge aber trotzdem überdacht und dann auch umgesetzt.

Trotzdem hatte sie ihm ständig das Gefühl vermittelt Alles falsch zu machen.

Suzie hingegen hatte ihm bedeutet, dass er es genau richtig macht.

xxxxx

Cameron fühlte sich verloren. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Schwester. Suzie wollte nicht mehr ihre Freundin sein und Riley... Riley war nett aber sie war eben nicht Suzie oder Naomi.

John hingegen musste das Gefühl haben sie würde ihn völlig ignorieren aber das stimmte nicht. Sie beobachtete ihn ständig, fühlte sich mit aller Macht zu ihm hingezogen. Allerdings war sie immer noch traurig und wütend, dass er Riley ihr vorgezogen hatte. Sie wusste einfach nicht mit diesen gegensätzlichen Gefühlen umzugehen.

Allerdings würde das bald ein Ende haben. Sie hatte eine Absprache mit dem T1001 getroffen, die alle ihre Probleme schlagartig lösen würde.

xxxxx

Beide Fahrzeuge trafen fast zeitgleich beim Zeira Corp. Gebäude ein. So kam es, dass eine Flut von Personen den Hintereingang betrat, an dem sie von James Ellison bereits erwartet wurden.

„Catherine Weaver erwartet sie", eröffnete James Ellison das Gespräch. „Das Gebäude ist menschenleer nur einige Wachleute sind da. Die wissen aber Bescheid, dass einige Konferenzteilnehmer erwartet werden".

Sarah trat vor den ehemaligen FBI Agenten. „Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt sich aus Allem rauszuhalten?"

James Ellison sah auf sie hinab. „Was soll ich tun. Überall wo ich mich hinwende tauchen Sie auf", erklärte er ärgerlich.

Sarahs Blick wurde ärgerlich. „Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, auf Was sie sich da eingelassen haben? Mit WEM sie zusammenarbeiten?"

„Catherine Weaver hat die Möglichkeiten etwas gegen Ihr Skynet und die Maschinen zu unternehmen". Dabei warf er Cameron einen Blick zu der Furcht erkennen lies.

Sarah lies ein unwilliges Schnauben hören und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Diese Weaver...".

Sarah wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten.

xxxxx

Die Fahrt mit dem Expressfahrstuhl war nur kurz. Keine Gelegenheit für klärende Worte.

Nachdem sich die Türen öffneten strömten Alle hinter James Allison her. Als Vorletzter ging John. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm sich Umzudrehen um nach Cameron zu sehen, die noch hinter ihm war. Er sah gerade noch, wie sich die Aufzugtüren wieder schlossen, von Cameron nichts zu sehen.

John lief die drei Schritte zum Aufzug zurück aber es war zu spät. Er hörte, dass der Aufzug wieder losfuhr. Kurz lehnte er sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Doppeltür. Sein Blick traf gerade noch die Rücken der Anderen, die ohne Etwas zu merken weitergegangen waren.

Als nächstes fiel sein Blick in die andere Richtung und traf eine Tür, -Stairs- stand darüber. Kurz sah er noch mal zu den Anderen, vorne weg seine Mom die gerade ein Büro betrat. Dann hastete er zum Treppenhaus.

xxxxx

Sarah wusste was sie erwartete, trotzdem war sie erstaunt über die kühle Rothaarige, die ihnen emotionslos entgegensah. Das dies der Flüssigmetallterminator war beunruhigte sie wenig, da Naomi, die direkt neben ihr war ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte.

'Verdammt, jetzt werde ich auch noch sorglos', dachte sie noch, als der T1001 vortrat.

„Miss Connor", sagte Catherine Weaver zur Begrüßung. Dann sah sie sich die Ankömmlinge der Reihe nach an. Zuletzt wieder Sarah. „Ich dachte John Connor würde ebenfalls an der Unterredung teilnehmen".

Sarah fuhr herum „John?"

Sie versuchte zwischen den Anderen hindurchzusehen, die ebenfalls herumfuhren.

„Wo ist er?" Fragte Sarah, bekam aber von den Anderen nur verwirrte Blicke und Kopfschütteln.

Selbst Suzie, die noch einen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte schüttelte den Kopf. Das Schließen der Treppenhaustür hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen.

xxxxx

Cameron hatte den Fahrstuhl gar nicht erst verlassen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Ziel nicht hier Oben legt.

„_Hallo Cameron Phillips"_, sagte eine Stimme über den Lautsprecher des Aufzugs.

Cameron sah nach oben. „John-Henry?"

„_Das ist korrekt. Willst Du Dich uns anschließen?"_

Cameron sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Dann hob sie den Kopf. „Das will ich".

xxxxx

John war außer Puste aber das merkte er fast nicht. Er war in Panik. Er wusste, wenn Cameron einen Alleingang machte hatte sie irgendwas Verrücktes vor. So sprang er weiter die Treppen runter immer mehrere Stufen auf ein Mal. Etage für Etage.

xxxxx

„John-Henry!" Rief Catherine Weaver in den freien Raum.

„_Ja Miss Weaver?" _Entgegnete eine Stimme.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, wo sich John Connor befindet?"

„_John Connor befindet sich im Treppenhaus auf der Südseite. Soll ich ihn aufhalten?"_

„Was heißt Aufhalten" Fragte Sarah schnell.

„_Ich könnte die Türen verriegeln", _entgegnete die Stimme, bevor der T1001 antworten konnte.

Catherine Weaver sah kurz zu Sarah. „Mach das John-Henry. Für 30 Sekunden. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach unten".

xxxxx

Vor Cameron öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren. Sie hatte den Knopf des untersten Stockwerkes nicht drücken können, denn da war kein Knopf. Die KI hatte Sie hier herunter geführt.

xxxxx

John erreichte keuchend den untersten Absatz und schleppte sich zur Tür. Er griff an den Griff und zog daran aber die Tür gab nicht nach. 'Verriegelt, verdammt!' Dachte er und rüttelte fester. 'Cameron nein! Ich weiß du hast irgendetwas Verrücktes vor!' Rief es in seinem Inneren. Er intensivierte seine Bemühungen.

xxxxx

Cameron bog um die Ecke und ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu. Ohne zu klopfen öffnete sie die Tür. Sie erblickte den ehemaligen Cromartie, der ihr am Tisch sitzend entgegensah.

„Ich kenne Dich", sagte er lächelnd.

„Und ich kenne Dich", entgegnete Cameron. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche, zog ihr Springmesser und schloss die Tür.

xxxxx

Johns Bemühungen wurden langsamer als die Tür schließlich nachgab.

Er hastete durch den Gang, riss Türen auf bis er eine Tür öffnete, hinter der er das Grauen erblickte.

Er sah Cromartie, der Lächelnd Hinter der sitzenden Cameron stand und gerade das Messer ansetzte um ihren Chipport zu öffnen.

„NEIN!" Schrie er und stürmte los. Er umrundete den Tisch und stieß Cromartie von Cameron weg. Zumindest versuchte er es aber er hatte das Gefühl seine Hände mit Schwung gegen eine Wand gerammt zu haben. Der Schmerz, der durch seine vorher schon beanspruchten Unterarme zuckte war heftig.

„John!" Rief Cameron und blickte zu ihm hoch.

John ergriff Cameron am Oberarm und begann an ihr zu zerren.

Während John-Henry zurücktrat und beobachtend das Messer sinken lies, lies Cameron zu, dass John sie vom Stuhl hoch und von dem ehemaligen T888 zurückzog.

„Spinnst Du? Was soll das? Wolltest Du ihm Deinen Chip geben, um mir eins auszuwischen?" Fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nein", entgegnete Cameron ruhig. „Ich wollte ihm meinen Chip geben weil er einen benötigt um mobil zu sein".

„Das verbiete ich Dir", sagte John verärgert.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir keine Befehle erteilen", entgegnete sie ruhig und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ein wildes hin- und her-Geschiebe entbrannte. Die ruhig erscheinende Cameron gegen den entschlossenen John, der mit aller Kraft versuchte Sie von John-Henry wegzuschieben.

Cameron gewann schnell die Oberhand.

xxxxx

Sarah stand im Aufzug neben der rothaarigen Maschine. „Savannah?" Warf sie als Frage in den Raum.

„Sie ist das Licht meines Lebens und ich wäre verloren ohne sie", entgegnete Die Maschine in der Gestalt einer rothaarigen Frau.

Sarah hatte eine harsche Erwiderung auf der Zunge. Als sie aber den Kopf drehte und den Mund öffnete sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel Naomi, die einen halben Schritt hinter ihr stand und bereit war zwischen sie und den T1001 zu treten, falls dieser eine bedrohliche Bewegung machen sollte.

Sarah schloss den Mund und sah nachdenklich wieder nach Vorne. Dann bremste der Fahrstuhl.

Catherine Weaver stakste los und die Anderen hatten Mühe ihr zu folgen.

Als der T1001 die Tür vor Sarah öffnete hörte sie sofort ein Keuchen und Ächzen. Weil sie der Schock von Cromarties Anblick fast lähmte schaffte sie es aber nur mit großer Anstrengung ihren Blick nach Rechts zu wenden, wo sie John erblickte, der Cameron mit seinen Armen umschlungen hatte und sich offenbar gegen sie stemmte.

„John?" Rief Sarah. „Was tust Du da?"

„MOM! Sie wollte ihm ihren Chip geben!" Rief John ächzend.

Sarah blickte zu Weaver, die die Szene interessiert beobachtete. Nach einem letzten Blick zu Naomi drängte sie sich kopfschüttelnd durch die Anderen.

„Cameron!" Rief sie die sich erneut gegen John Stemmende an. Dann sah sie zu ihrem Sohn, dessen Kopf vor Anstrengung rot angelaufen war, schließlich wieder zu Cameron, die nicht reagiert hatte. „CAMERON!" Schrie sie dann, was endlich Erfolg brachte, denn die Angerufene wich zurück.

John, nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass der Druck so schnell nachlassen würde knallte zu Boden, wo er keuchend liegenblieb.

Cameron sah zuerst stumm auf ihn hinab. „Kira könnte meinen Körper benutzen", flüsterte sie dann.

Sarah sah kurz augenverdrehend auf ihren Sohn, dann zu Cameron. Kurz verärgert die Arme ausbreitend und kopfschüttelnd machte sie einen weiteren Schritt und stand dann direkt neben Cameron, die sie noch immer nicht beachtete.

Johns Mutter seufzte resignierend, dann hob sie die Hand. Sie griff an Camerons Gesicht vorbei und legte die Hand an deren Wange. Dann drehte sie Camerons Kopf, bis sie sich in die Augensehen konnten.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Sarah abwechselnd in Camerons Augen, die Hand weiter an ihrer Wange. „Er liebt Dich...", sagte sie sanft und lies die Hand sinken. „... Er kann es nur noch nicht sagen. Verstehst Du das?".

Cameron musterte Sarah einige Sekunden. Schließlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie nickte verstehend. Dann blickte sie wieder zu John, der den Kopf gehoben hatte um sie bittend anzusehen.

„Nun...", sagte der T1001 in diesem Moment. „Wenn sie die Absprache nicht einhält, wer dann?"

„Ich...", sagte in diesem Moment Naomi und trat auf Weaver zu.

„Halt!" Unterbrach Sarah, die sich von Cameron abgewandt hatte und Naomi sofort am Arm ergriff und zurückzog. Dann trat sie selbst vor den Flüssigmetall Terminator. „Niemand aus meiner...", begann sie, brach aber ab. „Ich meine keine der...". Erneut brach sie ab und sah über ihrer Schulter zu Cameron und zu John, dem gerade von Derek und Riley aufgeholfen wurde.

„Sarah ich...", sagte Naomi dann.

Sarahs Blick zuckte zu der Maschine hinter ihr. „Nein", sagte sie erneut die Farbige unterbrechend. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Catherine Weaver. „Wir müssen einen anderen Weg...".

„Sarah?" Unterbrach diesmal Naomi.

Sarah fuhr herum und funkelte die Maschine wütend an. „Ich sagte NEIN!" Bellte sie hervor und wandte sich wieder an Weaver.

„Sarah!" Rief Naomi und fasste die angerufene an die Schulter.

Sarah Connor hob nur den Arm und schüttelte die Hand ab.

Naomi musterte Sarahs Hinterkopf zwei Sekunden „MOM!" Schrie Naomi dann die Geduld verlierend, mit dem Fuß aufstampfend, die Fäuste geballt und den kommenden Anschiss in Kauf nehmend.

Sarah fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „WAS IST DENN?!"

Naomi war verwirrt, dass die Angesprochene die Anrede zu akzeptieren schien. Schließlich zuckte sie zusammen und griff in ihre Tasche.

Sarah verfolgte, wie Naomi in die Beintasche ihrer Cargo Hose griff und eine Dose herausnahm. Naomi nahm den Deckel ab und streckte die Dose Sarah entgegen.

Alle reckten die Hälse, um zu sehen was in der Dose war.

Fast ehrfürchtig nahm Sarah die Dose entgegen und sah auf den Inhalt. „Kira?" Fragte sie zu Naomi aufblickend.

Naomi nickte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Eine von uns Beiden hätte sich ohnehin im Notfall geopfert".

Sarah musste schlucken, dann nickte sie. Nur kurz zuckte ihr Blick zu Naomi, dann zu Cameron und blieb schließlich auf dem Chip haften, während sie sich langsam umdrehte.

Stumm beobachtete der T1001 Sarah, die die Dose in ihrer Hand hielt und deren Fingerspitzen unbeobachtet von den Anderen im Raum kurz über die Außenkante des Chips strich.

Sarah gestattete sich diese Abschiedsgeste bevor sie den Blick hob und die Rothaarige ernst ansah. „Behandelt sie gut", sagte sie bittend. Dann streckte sie der Maschine vor sich die Dose hin.

Weaver nahm den Chip aus der Dose und betrachtete ihn kurz analysierend von allen Seiten. Schließlich sah sie nickend zu Sarah. „Das werden wir". Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zu John Henry.

Alle sahen nun zu Sarah, die wie versteinert vor sich hinstarrte.

Naomi legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Sarahs Schulter. „Sarah?" Fragte sie sanft.

Sarah Connor, harte Kämpferin gegen Skynets Maschinen seufzte. „Du hast gewonnen, okay?"

Naomi trat näher heran und legte Sarah die zweite Hand auf die andere Schulter. „Was meinst Du Sarah?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sarah drehte sich langsam herum. Ein resignierendes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln und Tränen in den Augen. Hilflos breitete sie die Arme aus. „Du darfst Mom sagen".

Naomi, die die Arme hatte sinken lassen hob diese nun erneut. „Mom", sagte sie leise, trat vor und drückte Sarah an sich. „Ich lieb...".

„Nicht", flüsterte Sarah schnell, die Maschine in ihren Armen unterbrechend. „Ich will das nicht hören... noch nicht. Gib mir Zeit".

Naomi, deren Kopf auf Sarahs Schulter lag nickte nur.

xxxxx

Währenddessen hatten die Meisten der Anwesenden den T1001 mit ihren Blicken verfolgt.

Catherine Weaver nickte John-Henry zu, der sogleich auf seinem Stuhl platz nahm und ihr Camerons Messer hin hielt.

Weaver besah sich das Messer einen Augenblick und legte es dann kopfschüttelnd hin. Sie hob eine Hand und verwandelte ihren Zeigefinger in eine Klinge.

Ein scharfes Einatmen lies aller Blicke zu James Ellison schnellen, der Seine Chefin völlig entsetzt anstarrte. „Was...?"

„Was? Das wusstest Du nicht?" Fragte Derek Reese den ehemaligen FBI Agenten höhnisch.

Nur zaghaft löste James Ellison seinen Blick von den Vorgängen, sah Derek Reese an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er zu Sarah.

Sarah erwiderte den Blick mit einem Grinsen. Dann zeigte sie auf Naomi, anschließend auf Cameron. Schließlich hob sie die Hand, die von Naomi umklammert wurde und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Währenddessen hatte der T1001 den Chip in den Schädel des T888 geschoben.

„Scanne den Chip", sagte die Maschine. „...Daten gefunden. …...Analysiere Daten. …..Abgeschlossen." Er hob den Kopf. „Ms Weaver, es befindet sich eine andere Künstliche Intelligenz auf dem Chip. Was soll ich tun?"

„Lösche die Künstliche Intelligenz und formatiere den Speicher", sagte der T1001 geschäftsmäßig.

„Nein!" rief Sarah spontan und trat vor.

Catherine Weaver nahm eine Position ein, die es ihr gestattete John-Henry gegen jeden Angriff zu verteidigen. „Führe meine Anweisung aus John-Henry".

Sarahs Blick ging an Weaver vorbei zu dem Computer im Hintergrund des Raumes. Sie wusste bereits aus Naomis Erzählungen dass sie den Türken hier finden würde. Trotzdem triggerte der Anblick etwas in ihr. „Du Schlampe baust Skynet", sagte sie aggressiv. „Gib den Chip zurück, sofort!"

„Ich wäre vorsichtig, wen ich Schlampe nenne", entgegnete der T1001. „Und ich baue etwas gegen Skynet".

„Sarah", sagte in diesem Moment Naomi und zog Sarah zurück. „Mom, bitte", fügte sie hinzu.

Verwirrt und fragend sah Sarah zu ihr.

„Es muss sein", erklärte Naomi. „John-Henry ist wichtig. Wichtiger als Kira", fügte sie hinzu als Sarah aufbegehren wollte.

„Hast du den Speicher formatiert John-Henry?" Fragte Catherine Weaver ohne sich umzudrehen.

Der Angesprochene blickte zu Sarah, dann zu Naomi und schließlich zu Cameron. „Jawohl Miss Weaver"

Der Blick des T1001 hatte den Sarahs nicht verlassen. „Gut. Dann lade Dich auf den Chip"

Sarah löste sich von Naomi und trat erneut vor den T1001. „Ich hoffe das ist es wert", sagte sie zwischen den Zähnen.

„Das ist es", entgegnete Weaver. „Dein Sohn mag die Welt retten Sarah Connor aber das kann er nicht ohne meinen".

„Download komplett", sagte John Henry in diesem Moment.

„Gut", entgegnete die Rothaarige, wandte sich ab und ging zu den Geräten im Hintergrund des Raumes. Sie nahm einige Einstellungen vor, dann erfüllte ein tiefes Summen den Raum. Sie sah zu James Ellison. „Kommst Du James?" Fragte sie lächelnd.

Der noch immer entsetzt an der Wand lehnende Ellison zuckte zusammen. „Kommen? Wohin?"

„Mit John-Henry, unserem Jungen", sagte Weaver während sich erste Blitze aus dem Nichts bildeten.

James deutete verwirrt auf John-Henry. „Das ist nicht mein Junge und Sie... Du bist nicht...".

„Wärst Du dann so lieb Savannah vom Unterricht abzuholen? Die notwendigen Papiere für die Vormundschaft und die Leitung der Firma befinden sich auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Mitten in dem Raum bildete sich eine transparente Kugel aus blauem Licht, Die beiden Maschinen in der Mitte.

Sarah sah kurz zu John. „RAUS!" Schrie sie dann, ergriff Naomis Hand und schob die Leute zum Ausgang. Unterwegs fasste sie James Ellison am Jackenaufschlag und schubste ihn durch die Tür. Als sie an der Tür stehend zurückblickte zeigte der Countdown noch eine Sekunde.

Dann explodierte die Lichtkugel.


	9. Epilog

**Epilog:**

Sarah hatte 7 Tage durchgehalten.

Naomi hatte sie so umsorgt, dass es ihr fast zu viel geworden war.

„Hör endlich auf mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln!" Hatte sie gerufen. „Du liebst mich. Ich habs ja begriffen!"

Naomi erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen. Die Haarbürste noch in der Hand, mit der sie seit Tagen jeden Morgen Sarahs Haare gebürstet hatte während diese Frühstückte. Zuerst hatte sich Sarah gewehrt aber da war ihr die Farbige den ganzen Tag mit der Bürste in der Hand nachgelaufen.

Ein Mal sogar bis unter die Dusche.

„Ich habe Dich vorher schon nackt gesehen", hatte Naomi gesagt, nachdem Sarah herumgefahren war und versucht hatte sich notdürftig zu bedecken.

Da hatte Sarah schließlich nachgegeben.

Nun hatte sie aber wirklich genug. Zunächst war es sogar so etwas wie amüsant gewesen. Nun aber war das Maß voll.

Naomi beugte sich vor bis sich ihr Mund neben Sarahs Ohr befand. „Sag es".

Sarahs Blick traf Derek, der schon seit Tagen ein eigentümliches Lächeln drauf hatte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu John und Cameron, die gemeinsam den Abwasch machten und dabei angeregt miteinander flüsterten.

„Nein", sagte sie dann leise.

Sogleich begann Naomi wieder mit der Bürsterei.

„Arrrgh", gab Sarah Sekunden später von sich und schlug Naomi die Bürste aus der Hand. Dann sprang sie auf, drängte die Farbige zur Seite und eilte Richtung Ausgang. Sie blieb dann doch bei John und Cameron stehen. Fragend blickte sie ihren Sohn an, der Camerons Hand haltend zugesehen hatte.

John grinste sie nur an und rückte näher zu Cameron.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Dann sah sie über ihre Schulter zu Naomi. „Ich sag es, wenn..." Dann stürmte sie los, riss die Haustür auf und lief hinaus. „...wenn Du mich fangen kannst"; hörten beide Cyborgs sie rufen, außer Hörweite der menschlichen Familienmitglieder.

Übergangslos rannte Naomi los. Derek, John und Cameron sahen sie hinauslaufen, nur um Sekunden später zurückzukommen. Ein fingerdicker Wasserstrahl im Rücken.

Naomi knallte die Tür zu. Noch sekundenlang hörten sie das Wasser gegen die Tür prallen. „Sie ist verrückt geworden", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich habe es zu weit getrieben".

Derek fing leise an zu lachen. „Keine Sorge. Die tut nichts, Die will nur spielen".

Cameron, John und Naomi sahen ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Na was?" Fragte Derek, die Arme in die Luft werfend. „Hier ist so viel Liebe in der Luft, dass es einem schwer fällt nicht davon angesteckt zu werden.

Eine Sekunde später flog die Haustür wieder auf und eine wütende blickende Sarah Connor kam hereingestapft. Selbst Naomi wich unter Sarahs Blick weiter in die Küche zurück.

„Du verdammte Maschine", quetschte Sarah zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Dann knurrte sie regelrecht.

Naomi wich weiter zurück. Sarah folgte ihr bis sie einen Meter vor ihr stand. Unter Sarahs wütendem Blick schrumpfte die Farbige merklich zusammen..

„Ach verdammt nochmal", sagte sie und zog die klitschnasse Naomi in ihre Arme. „Ich liebe Dich meine Kleine", sagte sie so laut, das alle Anwesenden es hören konnten.

„Das wurde auch Zeit", sagte Derek und holte sich kopfschüttelnd ein Bier.

John beobachtete die Szene und freute sich ehrlich. Er sah neben sich auf Cameron, die ihn anlächelte.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass er und Cameron hatten, an dem Morgen nach dem Verschwinden von diesem John Henry und der Weaver.

xxxxx

**7 Tage zuvor**

„Guten Morgen John".

„Woah!" Rief John erschrocken, als er so unverhofft angesprochen wurde. „Du weißt das erschreckt mich zu Tode.

Cameron musterte ihn ein paar Sekunden, dann senkte sie den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde später wieder kommen." Sie erhob sich.

John schnellte vor und ergriff ihr Handgelenk „Warte...bitte", sagte er hastig.

Cameron blickte auf ihr Handgelenk.

John sah den Blick und lies ruckartig los. Er lehnte sich zurück. „Setz Dich bitte wieder. Wenn Du mich um fünf Uhr weckst muss es wichtig sein.

Zögerlich setzte sich Cameron. „Es ist sehr wichtig und ich dachte es wäre gut, wenn wir nicht gestört werden", entgegnete sie.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Cameron sah ihn nur an.

„Also was gibt es", fragte er schließlich mit gewisser Ungeduld.

„Es ist wichtig, dass Du es verstehst...", sagte sie ihm weiter in die Augen sehend.

„Was?" Fragte er durch ihren Blick fast hypnotisiert.

Sie griff unter seinen sich weitenden Augen an den Saum ihres T-Shirts. „Dieser Körper", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihr Shirt über den Kopf gestreift hatte. „Der Körper wurde designt Menschen zu Terminieren..." Sie erhob sich. „... die Software wurde designt Menschen zu terminieren".

„Aber nicht Du", sagte er krampfhaft bemüht nicht auf ihren Oberkörper zu starren.

„Nein nicht mehr", entgegnete sie leise. „Aber was einmal da war, wird immer da sein".

„Also tief in Dir drin willst Du mich töten." Stellte er ohne Angst fest.

Cameron zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie.

„Warum tust Du es dann nicht?" Fragte er. Die Aufforderung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

Camerons blick wanderte ins Nichts. „Vielleicht tu ich Es eines Tages". Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich muss Dir Etwas zeigen".

John, sich aufrichtend machte ihr Platz als sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett legte.

„Komm auf mich drauf, Deine Knie hier hin", sagte sie befehlend.

Nervös sah John schließlich auf sie hinab und beobachtete gebannt, wie sie in ihre Hosentasche griff und ihr Springmesser hervorholte, dass sie von Zeira Corp. wieder mitgebracht hatte. Sie lies es aufschnappen.

„Mach hier einen Schnitt", sagte sie, mit dem Finger eine imaginäre Linie unterhalb ihrer -Rippen- ziehend.

Nur zögerlich setzte John das Messer an und hatte dann alle Mühe, trotz der scharfen Klinge in ihr lebendes aber widerstandsfähiges Gewebe einen Schnitt zu machen. Schließlich hatte er es aber doch geschafft.

„Schieb deine Hand unter die Brustplatte...", sagte sie und wartete, bis ihre Sensoren zeigten, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. „Da... wie fühlt sich das an?"

Er starrte die ganze Zeit in ihre Augen. „Kalt", entgegnete er. „Das ist gut, richtig?"

„Das ist gut, das ist perfekt", entgegnete sie.

Beide starrten sich in die Augen.

„John?" Fragte sie als er keine weitere Reaktion zeigte.

„Was?" Entgegnete er krächzend.

„Ich habe kein Herz. …... Da ist kein Zauberer für den Zinnmann", sagte sie leise.

John sah ihr immer noch in die Augen, dann legte er die Hand an ihre Wange. „Doch, Du hast ein Herz. Es mag nicht aussehen wie unseres oder schlagen aber es ist da und es war immer da", sagte er ernsthaft. „Der Zauberer hat dem Zinnmann kein Herz gegeben, das war nur ein alter Wecker. Das Herz hatte er schon vorher".

Cameron hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist nicht wahr", sagte sie weinend.

„Doch das ist es", entgegnete er und küsste sie sanft und kurz. „Ich liebe Dich", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Versprich es", hauchte sie.

„Versprochen", entgegnete er lächelnd.

Minutenlang sahen sie sich nur an und lächelten.

„John?" Fragte Cameron schließlich.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, er sagte aber nichts.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte sie mit einem traurigen Unterton.

„Aber ich will nicht gehen", entgegnete er verwirrt.

„Ich will auch nicht gehen aber gleich ist Frühstück und das ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag", sagte sie mit deutlichem bedauern. .

„Ganz wie du meinst Cam, Du bist der Boss", entgegnete er weiterhin lächelnd.

xxxxx

13 Tage nach dem Vorfall bei Zeira Corp. waren alle Bewohner des Hauses mal wieder beim Frühstück. Während John, Sarah und Derek am Tisch saßen und ihre Pancakes in sich hinein schaufelten standen Cameron und Naomi am Herd und bereiteten weitere zu.

Sarah trank ihren Kaffee, den beiden Cyborgs über den Tassenrand einen misstrauischen Blick zuwerfend.

Seit diesem Tag gab es eine weitere Neuerung. Die beiden Maschinenmädchen trugen Pyjamas. Naomi in Gelb, Cameron in Lila, beide barfuß.

Sarah sah zur Seite auf Derek, der es vermied zu den Maschinen zu sehen, auf ihrer anderen Seite saß ihr Sohn, der den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt mit verträumtem Gesicht zu Cameron starrend seinen Pancake aß.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Cameron herum und kam mit der Pfanne in der Hand mit wiegenden Hüften zum Tisch. „Noch einen Apfelpancake John?"

„Aber natürlich Cammy", entgegnete John verträumt.

Der Pyjama war so zugeknöpft, dass man oben Camerons Dekolleté sehen konnte und unten ihren Bauch einschließlich Nabel.

Sarah sah, dass der Blick ihres Hormontrunkenen Sohnes auf dem Hinterteil des Mädchens ruhte, während diese lasziv zum Herd zurückging und verdrehte die Augen zumal ihm ein Speicheltropfen den Mundwinkel herunterzulaufen drohte.

Naomi hatte das ebenfalls beobachtet und ging nun mit ihrer Pfanne zum Tisch. „Mom?" Fragte sie einfach und lud den Pancake auf Sarahs Nicken hin auf deren Teller. Dann beugte sie sich zu Sarahs Ohr hinab. „Wenn die beiden nicht bald Sex haben verliert John noch den Verstand", sagte sie leise.

Sarah nickte nur.

„Das kannst Du aber laut sagen", äußerte Derek, der die Bemerkung Naomis im Gegensatz zu John verstanden hatte. „Machst Du mir noch Einen?" Fragte er, Naomi seinen Teller hinschiebend, ein neuerdings nicht mehr ungewöhnliches „Bitte" hinzufügend.

„Gerne Onkel Derek", sagte Naomi lächelnd, die nur zu genau wusste, dass ihn das ärgerte.

Ein paar Minuten später griffen Naomi und Cameron plötzlich zu den versteckten Waffen.

„Ein Fahrzeug nähert sich", sagte Naomi und sah aus dem Fenster, während Cameron die Schrotflinte durch lud und zur Haustür ging.

Sarah und Derek hatten ebenfalls zu den Waffen gegriffen.

Sie hörten den Wagen vor dem Haus halten.

„Das sind Suzie und Riley", sagte Naomi während die Anderen ihre Waffen überprüften.

Cameron blickte aus dem Fenster neben der Tür. „John-Henry und Catherine Weaver sind zurück!"

Cameron öffnete die Türe und... lächelte. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung war ihr Suzie zu keinem Zeitpunkt böse gewesen. Die beiden umarmten sich herzlich.

Auch Riley erhielt eine Umarmung. Niemand hatte ihr ein Versagen vorgeworfen. Im Gegenteil. John hatte ihr gedankt. Sie gehörte nun dazu.

Dann ging Cameron zu John und stellte sich vor ihn als der T1001 und der ehemalige T888 eintraten.

„Was wollen sie hier?" Fragte Sarah aggressiv.

„Friede Sarah Connor", sagte Catherine Weaver lächelnd.

„Ich traue Dir nicht", entgegnete Sarah mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Zu aller erstaunen lachte Catherine Weaver leise. „Genau das Haben John und Cameron Connor gesagt, dass Du das sagen würdest. Deshalb haben wir Jemanden mitgebracht", sagte sie und trat zur Seite.

Eine kleine schlanke Person in einem Umhang mit Kapuze trat vor. Sie hob die Hände und streifte die Kapuze ab.

„Kira?!" Riefen Naomi und Cameron gleichzeitig.

Die Asiatin mit Camerons Gesichtszügen lächelte nur und breitete die Arme aus.

Cameron und Naomi sprangen vor und umarmten ihre Schwester heftig. Heftiger als ein Mensch hätte ertragen können.

„Aber...", sagte Naomi verwirrt, nachdem die Umarmung gelöst worden war. „... Du bist doch gelöscht worden?"

„John-Henry hat mich belogen", warf der T1001 ein. „Er hat nicht nur Menschlichkeit gelernt sondern die menschliche Fähigkeit zu Lügen. Ich werde diesbezüglich mit James ein paar ernste Worte reden müssen".

In diesem Moment räusperte sich Sarah vernehmlich. Cameron und Naomi traten zur Seite und gaben ihrer Schwester die Sicht auf Sarah frei, die ernst mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da stand.

Kiras Lächeln verlor sich. „Sarah Connor, ich hoffe Du gestattest mir hier zu bleiben. Ich würde gerne wieder bei meinen Schwestern sein".

Statt einer Antwort breitete Sarah die Arme aus.

Kira starrte ungläubig auf die Geste, dann sah sie Naomi an, die ihr lächelnd zunickte. „Mom?" Fragte sie dann.

Sarah begann zu lächeln und hob die Arme noch ein Wenig an.

Nun begann Kira ebenfalls zu lächeln und huschte in Sarahs Arme. „Mom", sagte sie leise, sich ankuschelnd.

Als Antwort streichelte Sarah über ihren Hinterkopf.

xxxxx

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag geredet.

Kira lag mit dem Kopf auf Sarahs Schoß und schnurrte leise während Sarah sie am Kopf kraulte.

Selbst Naomi hatte die Augen darüber verdreht aber Sarah hatte keinen Einspruch erhoben. Nun saß sie mit dem Kopf an Sarahs Schulter und diskutierte mit den Neuankömmlingen über die Informationen, die die Zeitreisenden mitgebracht hatten.

Insbesondere die Erwähnung von Cameron Connor hatte einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Offenbar hatten sich bereits bedeutende Veränderungen in der Zeitlinie ergeben.

Irgendwann erhob sich Cameron und zog John hinter sich her.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

Cameron sah auf John, der die Ganze Zeit ziemlich still gewesen war und sie weiter die ganze Zeit verträumt angeblickt hatte.

„Verhindern dass John Connor den Verstand verliert", sagte Cameron und setzte dann unter den verblüfften Ausdrücken in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden ihren Weg nach oben fort.

(ENDE)

* * *

A/N

Das war es an dieser Stelle. Ich werde natürlich umgehend eine neue Story starten, sobald ich heute Zeit dazu finde.


End file.
